Paleblood
by E3L
Summary: A Paleblood moon rises over Remnant. The Grimm, once shackled by the will of the Witch, are unbound in their beastly fury. Now, Huntsmen and Huntresses alike must prove themselves worthy of their titles and names. Tonight, Beacon joins the Hunt. Inspired by and taking some elements from Bloodborne, but NOT a cross-over (more details inside). Set Post-Volume 2.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first piece on this website, and it's mainly going to be just for practice, but that doesn't mean I won't put effort into it. I've been a fan of RWBY for a while but with Volume 4 currently underway, I was inspired to write something for it.**

 **My first attempts were not...something I was proud of. But maybe that was because I was taking them too seriously. This here? This is really something just for fun, inspired by both RWBY and Bloodborne.**

 **That being said, this is NOT a direct cross-over. By that, I mean the Bloodborne universe is not colliding with the RWBY universe. There will be similar elements and names, but they have different history and different reasons to exist. In terms of tone, I'll be trying not to overwhelm the story in seriousness. I'm using a T rating, but depending on how things go, it might change. I'm not going to be focusing on any specific pairing, and will be attempting to stick as close as I can to canon relationships between characters. That said...I am somewhat partial to Lancaster... :)**

 **Anyway, I'll try not to bore you any longer. This story is set after Volume 2, but before the Vytal Festival in Volume 3. Oh, and if anyone is interested, even though I do look over this and edit things beforehand, I don't have a beta (yet), so keep that in mind.**

 **With all that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Purple crystal and red sky passed by her as she moved, a black form gliding over the rugged, torn earth. Pools of viscous liquid bubbled and pulsed, breaking as clawed limbs rose from their depths. All around her, they ascended, her creatures of darkness. Her creatures of Grimm. Beowolves and Ursi. Griffons and Creeps.

It was not enough.

Salem frowned, bending down to inspect a pool. She dipped a hand in gingerly, ignoring the creature still emerging from within. Her frown deepened. It was cold. Not freezing, but far below the incubation temperatures she had set. The Grimm were no longer reproducing as they should have been...and no-one else had the power to affect their birth. Something was wrong.

She stood, making her way towards her overlook. Aside from the tower, the clifftop was the most favourable location to survey her realm. Yet even as she beheld the luminescence of the shattered moon, a twinge of confusion continued to prod at her mind. The sea of black that met her gaze only served to enhance her disarray.

The gathered Grimm at the base of the peak could not have numbered more than several hundred, at most. And she was certain that it was not mere Huntsmen and Huntresses who had reduced them to such a size. Where were her armies, her continent-conquering beasts? Who could have tampered with her birthing pools, enough to stall the production of the Grimm to such an extent?

 _Ozpin?_

Salem dismissed the thought. He was not one to act directly, that much she knew. But if not him, then who else? With no answer, she turned to the sky.

And froze.

The moon, the broken white moon, its fragments drifting behind it in a trail. The ever-present light amidst her blighted sky.

It was whole.

She blinked. No. It couldn't be. Had she not seen it mere moments ago? A shattered moon it had been, and shattered it should have stayed. And yet, it was not. Its round form hung motionless, unchanging for far too long to be a simple illusion. Salem narrowed her eyes. The buzzing in her mind rose to a shrill screech.

 _...What?_

She clasped her hands over her ears. The buzzing? Since when had she begun to hear the noise? The screeching, the unholy wailing in her head—it overwhelmed all other traces of sound. Everywhere, from all directions, the cry droned on, drowning out sensation with every second passed. She grit her teeth, a flood of anger overtaking irritation and pain. And then she gazed up. And she stared.

The moon, the full moon, rippled across the sky, a veil distorting its form like the heat rising from a flame. White and yellow faded away, leaving colourless grey rock in its wake. Salem did not move. For a second, she wondered if that was all to the display. Then cold red enveloped the celestial stone. The screeching disappeared. Her eyes went wide.

 _Paleblood._

The world disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 - Something Wicked

**Hello everyone. I posted this and the Prologue as a 2-parter, so I don't have much to say here, except that I hope Ruby doesn't seem too OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Something Wicked...**

* * *

"Alright! Another successful session for Team RWBY!"

The door to their dorm flung open with enough force to rattle the hinges. With a wide smile, Ruby marched in, humming a jovial tune. She spun, turning to face her team.

"Nice work everyone!" she exclaimed. "Gimme five!"

The simultaneous groan that graced her from her teammates was not the response she expected.

"Guys?"

It was Yang who lifted her head to mount a response. "Rubes, you know I love you...but we are _not_ doing this again."

"Whaaaat?" Ruby whined. "But Yaaaang—"

"As much as I think that our teamwork needs...work, I have to agree with her," Weiss said sharply. Ruby gasped, glaring at her partner with a pout. "It's way too late to be dealing with coordination, and frankly, Ruby...your attack names are horrible."

"Weiss, you traitor! That's not true!"

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Ruby," Blake said flatly. "Bumblebee?"

Another hand on her other shoulder. This time it was Yang. "Rubes. Ladybug?"

Ruby fidgeted with her fingers. "I, er, um..."

"Ruby." Weiss stepped up to her, close enough that sky blue was all she could see. " _Newspaper_?"

"It was a pun!" Ruby cried, jumping back. She pulled her hood out over her head. "I mean, what else is white, black, and red all over?"

There was silence for a good number of seconds.

"You know, bad puns are my job, Rubes," Yang said after a moment of consideration. "But aside from the horrible naming, your ideas for tonight weren't so bad."

"Thanks...I guess..." Ruby muttered, before gasping as strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"But real talk, please come up with something other than 'Strawberry Sunrise'!"

"Yaaaaang!"

Across the room, Weiss sighed. It was just another daily occurrence between 'loving sisters'. She stalked over to her bed, picking up her nightgown as Blake did the same.

"Alright, you two." She turned to the duo still locked in a one-sided embrace. "It's almost midnight, and I'd rather we wake up fresh and ready for tomorrow. We have an early start, so if you don't mind, we should all get some sleep."

"SureWeissjustlemmegetoutofhere—" A flurry of petals and a very disorientated Yang later, Ruby peered down at her from her bunk above. "I mean, sure, let's sleep!"

Her sister sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'm beat. See y'all in the morning, team."

With that, Yang clambered onto her bunk. A small smile tugged at the corner of Weiss's lips. She glanced at the last member of their team, and it immediately fell into a frown.

"Blake?"

The faunus girl was staring at the window, her eyes wide and unmoving. Her bow twitched.

"Blake?" she asked again. Blake jumped.

"Sorry, I just..." She frowned. "Can I open the window?"

Weiss blinked. "O-Of course?"

It wasn't so much 'open the window' as it was 'fling it apart''. The glass swung out with a vicious push, and it was at that moment that Weiss understood why her teammate had been so disturbed.

One. The smell. She had expected a cool breeze to sweep into their room the moment it was exposed to the night. What she received was instead an acrid, pungent odour, a sense of metallic stillness hanging in the air. She sniffed, trying to determine whether it was just her nose. Judging from how Blake recoiled and Ruby's quiet whimper, her answer was evident. The atmosphere was...wrong.

The second, and oddly more unnerving thing she noticed was the moon. It floated in stasis, a perfectly round sphere illuminating Vale with rays of soft light. Except it wasn't just a small circle in the sky. The moon was positively enormous, larger even than the setting sun.

Weiss pursed her lips, her gaze transfixed at the celestial orb. In the corner of her eye, she could see Blake tapping rapidly at her Scroll.

"Hey, what you guys looking a—" Yang paused, and Weiss finally tore her eyes away from the moon. The blonde girl wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

Ruby whimpered again. "I don't like it..."

"Ruby?" In a second, her sister was by her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. T-The moon..."

"Guys. You _are_ seeing a full moon, right?" Blake asked. They nodded slowly, and she narrowed her eyes. "The phase calendar says it should be scattered."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed. "But..."

"And wasn't it a scattered moon yesterday as well?"

She had no reply to that. The room was silent.

"Do you think—"

Her words were cut off by a bone-chilling howl. All heads whipped towards the window.

"What was that?" Weiss whispered, a sudden coldness running up her arms. "A Grimm?"

Pinching her nose, Blake stuck her head out. She scrunched her brow.

"Beowolves. From the Emerald Forest. I don't think it's a thre—"

Another howl echoed into the night. Then another. And another, until a beastly choir filled the sky. Blake backed away slowly.

"That's...not normal," she said quietly, pulling the windows shut. Even behind the glass, the chorus was barely dulled. No-one said a word.

"Ah, is that it?" Yang laughed after a moment. The slight shake in her voice did not go unnoticed. "So the forecast was wrong, and the Grimm are acting up. It's not our problem. Vale and Beacon are safe. Let's just get some shut-eye, okay?"

"Yang..." Ruby whispered, tugging at her sister's shirt.

"Don't worry, Rubes. There's nothing wrong, alright?"

"But—"

"Listen to Yang, Ruby. We can't focus on every little thing that seems off." Weiss's lips moved before she realised she had spoke, her words worlds away from what she was feeling inside. Regardless, it seemed to calm her partner down. A minute passed by as the rest of them prepared for bed.

"Well," Yang yawned from her bunk, "g'night guys. Try not to think too much."

"Night, Yang..." Ruby replied wearily..

"Goodnight, Team RWBY," Weiss echoed. Silently, Blake drew the curtains closed. The lights faded with a click.

And as they drifted to sleep, three heads found peace in their dreams. Three heads, one white as the still moon, one gold as the fallen sun, and one black as the clouded night.

Three heads, in peace as they blurred reality and dreams, and one still haunted with fearful, silver eyes.

—

 _"Ruby..."_

 _Cold. It was cold. It was always cold. She was used to it by now—used to the emptiness, the lack of warmth._

 _"Ruby..."_

 _Still, she found joy in the simple things. The crumble of cookies, the sweetness of milk, the smiles of her friends, the cool steel of Crescent Rose. They were reminders of a time long gone. A time never forgotten._

 _"Ruby!"_

 _She snapped her eyes open with a gasp, only to wince as bright light flooded her view. She grimaced, cautiously lowering her arm. Blurry vision focused. A bed appeared, as did a shelf full of tiny, Grimm-shaped toys._

 _She was in Patch._

 _Ruby groaned, shaking her head. What day was it? She couldn't remember...not yesterday...not the day before. But her questions quickly faded as the voice spoke once more._

 _"Good morning, Ruby."_

 _She turned towards the speaker. A near identical, slightly older image of herself stared back. Ruby blinked. Her mirror blinked as well. Silver eyes, red-tinged hair...and a white cloak. Her eyes went wide._

 _"M-Mom?"_

 _Summer smiled. "Rise and shine, my little rose..."_

 _"Mom! Y-You're here!" Her arm shot forward. "What—"_

 _Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist. Ruby froze, her gaze lowering to where her mother held her limb._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Oh, my sweet rose," Summer murmured. It was the same thing that she had called her then. Before she had disappear—_

 _"Ah!"_

 _A pain as sharp as steel spiked through her head. No! She didn't! Ruby pulled away with a yelp. Her mother was there...she was there...she wasn't_ gone. _She hadn't die—_

 _"No!"_

 _The memories flooded back. This wasn't her. She was Ruby Rose, fifteen years old. Student at Beacon. Younger sister to Yang Xiao Long. Daughter to a father who taught at Signal Academy. Daughter to a mother who had died ten years ago._

 _Summer Rose had not lived to see her daughter grow up. Ruby Rose had not been fifteen when her mother had left the world._

 _"Stop it!" Ruby screamed, clutching at her head. "This is real, this is real, this isn't just another dream stop it stop it stopitstopitstopitstopit!"_

 _"Ruby..."_

 _She glanced up. The edges of her vision blurred. Warm silver eyes met her own. Her lips trembled._

 _"Mom...please don't go."_

 _Summer smiled. She leaned in close. Her mouth moved as soundless words escaped._

 _"Mom..."_

 _And then, she vanished, scattering into white petals. The room rippled and shook, before breaking into black. Falling into the abyss, Ruby reached out with her arm. A petal drifted past her, disappearing as it touched her palm. Her shoulders slumped._

 _"Come back, please..."_

 _She felt herself fading. Ascending from the dream. Consciousness teased at her..._

 _Before the darkness snatched her back down._

 _Everything suddenly rushed to the forefront of her mind. A shrill shriek surrounded her. Images flashed before her eyes._

 _The enormous pale moon, descending from the sky. A flash of crimson, blood splattering over its face. A chorus of howls. A billowing white cloak._

 _"Mom!" Ruby called. The image o her mother grinned, her face hidden by the shade of her hood. Her lips moved._

 _ **"Seek not the veil. Covet not the night."**_

 _And then her form keeled over, gasping for breath. Ruby shot forward. "Mom!"_

 _A scream tore from Summer's mouth, and as she arched her back in pain, something else entirely tore free from her chest. In an instant, she was gone, a looming black shape in her stead. Twisted appendages ripped through the dark. A maw wreathed in shadow split open in a sickly roar._

 _Ruby's mouth fell open as she stumbled back. Bleeding red eyes glared from above. The nightmarish beast growled, releasing a putrid breath. Rotten air rushed over her, the stench of blood occupying her nose. It cracked its jaw wide, impossibly, impossibly wide, and in the shadow of the abyss, twin sets of teeth shone bright._

 _Ruby whimpered. "M-Mom..."_

 _The creature lunged._

—

"MOM!"

Blankets scattered as she bolted upright, breaths shallow and covered in sweat. Panting heavily, Ruby wiped at her brow, the thumping of her heart like a drum in her head. She drew her knees close, wrapping her arms around her legs. The air was cool against her burning skin.

 _Just a dream...just a dream..._

Of course it was just a dream. She buried her head in her arms. Why was it always a dream? Why couldn't she forget who she was, just for a while? She swallowed, sniffling as a tear slid down her cheek. Why couldn't she just forget...

Ruby was not naive—not as naive as the others believed, at least. She knew the meaning of death. She knew, she understood, and she comprehended. She had experienced its aftermath when she was young, and deep in her heart, she knew she was responsible for it during the Breach. It was easy to cover up—she was just fifteen. Cookies, a weapon obsession, and an awkward-cheerful disposition was all she needed as a mask. And most of the time, she forgot. That mask had long since melded with the person that she was.

But not always.

Here, in-between waking up from dream to dream, the mask was gone. Here, she was free to cry, to accuse, to feel guilt and shame and lament that which would never return. Every dream was the same, every nightmare just a disclosure that Summer Rose would never, ever come back.

 _"Seek not the veil. Covet not the night."_

Ruby blinked, slowly turning her head to the covered window. Through the curtains, faint moonlight streamed onto the floor. She wiped at her eyes, a sudden chill running up her spine. The final images of her dream flickered in the air.

It was always the same dream. Awaken at home, her mother at her side. Reaching out with her arm. Stopped before she could touch. Remembrance. Denial. Silent, unheard words. The world vanishing. A final plea to stay. And then, awakening, drenched in sweat. Sometimes she could stand, she could walk downstairs, and she would see mom and dad, side by side. Sometimes, things differed. But the end was always the same. The dream never changed...

So what were those words?

She shook her head, clutching it with one hand. Dreams were temporary, fading quickly upon waking up. The image of the moon was already disappearing from her mind. But those words...those words, that she could never hear...

Ruby sobbed. She draped her blankets around her, and curled into a ball. Eyelids squeezed shut, and for several minutes, she sat, listening to her teammates and their quiet breaths.

 _"Seek not the veil. Covet not the night."_

"Mom," she whispered. A wetness was already building in her eyes.

She wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. Not alone. As silently as she could, she slipped out of her bunk, tiptoeing across the floor before climbing into Yang's bed. Her sister groaned, lilac eyes fluttering open.

"...Ruby?"

"Yang, can I...I-I had a nightmare...and with t-the moon..."

Yang's response was to drag her down into her arms. "Of course, Rubes."

Ruby snuggled closer. _It's warm..._ "Thank you..."

She closed her eyes, and slowly, the weight lifted from her chest. Her breaths slowed, her heart steadied, and for the second time that night, sleep's embrace claimed her once more.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Paleblood Sky

**A/N: Hello everyone. New chapter for Paleblood, this one is longer than the last. There are a few POV changes and scene breaks here - I hope it isn't too jarring. Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter, I live for constructive criticism.**

 **Also, there won't be any official update schedule for this story. I'll try not to make the time in-between chapters too long, but I'm working on it in my own free time, and I want to ensure that it's of decent quality before updating.**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Paleblood Sky**

* * *

Ozpin stared through his office windows, his gaze transfixed on the night sky. He stared at the moon, the white sphere floating without life. He took a quick sip from his mug, the warmth doing little for the bitter taste in his mouth.

 _What is she up to..._

The elevator dinged from behind his desk.

"Ozpin, this is too much!" Glynda's voice cut through his thoughts. "There are complaints flooding in from Vale, and even the students have woken from the noise!"

He said nothing, instead choosing to close his eyes. He strained his hearing, searching for any trace of sound. It was not the wild howling from the Emerald Forest that he was listening for.

"Ozpin?" Glynda's footsteps drew closer. "What's wrong?"

He frowned, looking back at the moon. "I can't feel her anymore."

"Her?"

"Salem."

" _What?_ "

Ozpin hummed as Glynda stalked to his side. In the edge of his vision, he glimpsed the confusion on her face.

"And what exactly do you mean by _that_?" she asked with a bite in her tone. It was to be expected. He had never told anyone of his true connection to the Witch. Even amongst his closest allies, this was a secret he could not divulge...not entirely, at any rate. He chose his next words with care.

"Salem and I have...a connection," he explained. "Every action she takes creates ripples in the world, just as each of my actions do too. They are subtle, but enough for the both of us to sense. It is how the conflict between man and Grimm has continued for so long."

"And you neglected to tell us this because...why?"

"That is not important," Ozpin quickly replied. "What _is_ important is that she is gone. I can no longer feel her ripples nor her presence."

"Then does that mean...the Witch is dead?"

He could not help but to chuckle at her words. "Death is an action, and the repercussions would be enormous. No, she is not dead. She is just...not acting."

Glynda frowned. "That doesn't explain the Grimm activity in the Emerald Forest."

He took another sip from his mug. "Nor the activity in the Forever Fall."

The two stared out from the tower window, their gazes sweeping over Beacon to said woodlands in the north. The howling had still not stopped, not since the moon had risen.

The moon.

"Glynda," Ozpin began, turning back to his desk, "be a dear and check the lunar phase calendar, please."

She blinked. "Ozpin?"

"Please."

There was a moment of silence, before Glynda opened her Scroll with a click. Retrieving his cane from the side of his desk, Ozpin strode to the centre of the room. He closed his eyes, and concentrated his Aura.

The world shifted around him. Timelines unravelled, their branches laid bare. Action and reaction, cause and effect, past and present, surged through his mind. The future, ever blurry, twisted like a gnarled root. And beyond it, possibility swirled, like the currents of the sea.

There was a reason why he never used his cane as a weapon, only as a tool to support his guise. There was a reason why he never fought unless there was no choice. His cane was one half of the convergence set. He was the overseer, and as for _her_? She held the other half, the second convergence key. She was the operator.

And her silence left him disturbed.

"Ozpin!"

Glynda's yell jarred him from his thoughts, and from her tone, it hadn't been the first time she had called. He sighed, turning to meet her worry-stricken face.

"Ozpin, this has to be wrong," she said quietly. He lifted an eyebrow as she handed him her Scroll.

Scattered moon. He slowly looked up.

"The moon is full," he whispered aloud. His steps were heavy as he approached the glass. The lunar eye returned his gaze. There was something wrong...very, very wrong.

"Glynda, I need you to contact Qrow. See if he has any new information on Sal—"

 _[Oz...pin...]_

The ground suddenly spun beneath his feet. Light and dark spiralled in his view. An agonising pain seized his head, and he stumbled back, bumping his back against his chair. Somewhere in the room, Glynda screamed, but the vice grip around his mind was all that occupied his thoughts.

"Ozpin!"

 _[Oz...pin...]_

 _Salem?!_

 _[..be...ware...]_

And then, the pain was gone. Ozpin gasped, staggering to his desk. Without thinking, his eyes searched for the moon. For a moment, nothing changed. And then he felt the timelines distort.

Possibility vanished. Past and present split apart. There was a loud crash. His fingers tightened around dripping, porcelain shards. The moon contorted and warped, and grey-white became sickly red.

 _Paleblood._

"Glynda!" he roared, leaning on his chair for support. She was immediately by his side.

"Ozpin, what's wron—"

"Awaken the students!" he coughed, bile rising up his throat. "Gather them at the assembly hall! And issue a general threat alert to Vale!"

"What—"

"Do it, _now_!"

Ozpin rarely raised his voice, and whatever confusion Glynda may have felt was quickly dispelled. She raced to the elevator, the doors opening and sliding shut. Panting, Ozpin reached for his own Scroll, tapping for a contact he could at least trust. He waited for a moment.

 _"...Ozpin, it's two in the morning. Why are you—"_

"James, reinforce the perimeter guard around Vale! Send all available transport Bullheads to Beacon!"

 _"What the hell are y—"_

"At once, James!" he screamed. " _Now_!"

There was a click, and he prayed that he had conveyed his urgency well enough. As the alarms began to blare through Beacon's halls, he cast one last glare back at the moon.

 _Paleblood._

He didn't know what they were up against...but whatever it was, it was enough to make him sick to the core.

—

 _Ruby giggled as she skipped across the sand, the tide refreshing and cool against her toes. Behind her, Yang laughed as she gained on her sister, before a playful lunge sent them sprawling to the floor. They collapsed in a heap, laughs escaping them both. Ruby glanced to the side as their father approached._

 _"You two," he panted, falling to his knees. "I swear, you two..."_

 _He shook his head. Ruby grinned, and without warning, strong arms embraced her and Yang._

 _"You two...are the most energetic little packages...that I could ever have been blessed with..."_

 _Her smile widened. Warm..._

 _Another pair of arms wrapped around her body. Thin, cold arms. She froze. A white petal drifted past her._

"Hey guys, wake up!"

Ruby snapped her eyes open with an 'eep', her jump negated by the arms holding her tight. She struggled for a moment before realising who it was. Yang's eyelids twitched, her lips slightly parted in a pout. A series of knocks came from the door.

"Guys? Are you awake?" Jaune called into the room. "We need to go, now!"

"Buh-what?" was Ruby's only reply. Yang groaned beside her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rubes...I love you, but I really need some sleep..."

"No, Yang, it's Jaune!" She leapt out of her sister's bed. "Jaune, what's wr—"

"Okay, I'm coming in!"

The door flew open before she could respond. She winced, shielding her eyes as the corridor light shone through. Jaune stood at the entrance, fully dressed with his armour on.

"Ruby, get your team and—" He paused. "None of you are dressed."

A moment of panic before she confirmed that yes, she was clothed. "Um...yeah, we are?"

"That's not what I me—"

It was then that she noticed the alarm bells ringing in the air. Professor Goodwitch's voice cut through the repeating sound.

 _"Attention, all students. Please proceed to the assembly hall, in combat-ready attire. This is not a drill—I repeat, this is not a drill."_

Her eyes went wide. A sense of dread fell over her shoulders. Across the room, Weiss and Blake stirred in their beds.

"What is going on..." Weiss grumbled as she awoke. "Ack! Arc, get out of our room!"

"Weiss, not now!" Ruby cried, scrambling to her bunk. "We need to get ready!"

"What? What's happeni—Yang!"

There was a thud as her sister rolled off her loft, a manic look flashing in her eyes.

"I swear, this is the last time I let someone wake me from my sleep," she muttered, glaring at Jaune. He paled. Yang stomped towards him. "What. Is. Going. On!"

"Ehe...well..."

"Probably something to do with that." All eyes turned to Blake, who had swept the curtains apart. She pointed outside. Ruby's blood ran cold.

The full moon hung as still as ever, its surface no longer white, but a pale-red hue. Scarlet rays illuminated the clouds around its form, a hazy shroud blotched with purple and blue. The sight itself was enough to make her stomach churn.

"What on Remnant?" Weiss gasped. Ruby shook her head.

"We don't have time!" she exclaimed, just as Professor Goodwitch's message repeated itself. "We need to get to the assembly hall!"

She turned to Jaune. "Thanks, Jaune. Give us a minute."

He nodded. "O-Okay. Just be quick."

The door clicked shut. Ruby spun to face her team, inhaling a deep breath. "Alright Team RWBY...time to suit up!"

—

"All set?"

"I'm ready."

"Dust vials are with me."

"Ugh, damned bed hair."

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled, and yellow, black, and white bolted out of the room. She made to follow, only for a small 'arf' to stop her in her tracks.

 _Oh shoot. Zwei!_

Their pet corgi trotted up her feet, tilting his head as she bent down. With training, the moon, and the alarm on her mind, she had completely forgotten he had been sleeping in the room! Zwei barked, and Ruby pet his head, bringing a finger to her lips.

"Zwei, you need to stay here. I can't hide you this time!"

Zwei whined, his ears drooping down. Ruby bit her lip.

"Zwei, _please_!" she begged. "I know you want to help and you can take care of yourself and you're so adorable and fluffy and I can hug you all da—gah!" She shook her head. "Nonono, you need to stay here! You have to look after our stuff, please?"

For a moment, Zwei did nothing. Then he yipped, tail wagging back and forth. Ruby grinned. "Good boy! We'll be back soon!"

She dashed into the corridor, closing the door behind her. To her surprise, she was not alone. Jaune and Pyrrha stood side by side, glancing at her as she approached.

"Jaune? Pyrrha? You're still here?"

"Jaune thought it would be best to stay and make sure you all left safely," Pyrrha answered. Jaune scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Aw, Jaune!" Ruby grinned, throwing her arms around him briefly. "You've come a long way from Vomit Boy."

"H-Hey!" he spluttered, red-faced. "C-Can we please focus? Let's go already!"

She giggled. "Sure."

And in a second, she was gone, a trail of red petals left in her wake. Jaune smacked his forehead, before chasing after her. Beside him, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Vomit Boy?"

"Please don't ask."

—

The assembly hall was packed by the time Ruby arrived. There were students everywhere, filling the air with their chatter and conversation. She glanced around, squeezing through the thick of the crowd, searching desperately for three familiar heads.

 _Where are they, where are they, where are they?_

"Ruby!"

She spun around faster than anyone should have been able to. "Weiss!"

"Ruby, where were you?" Her partner's tone was accusing, but there was clear worry in her words. "We thought you were with us!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" she reassured. Blake and Yang emerged promptly from the crowd. "I just had to deal with Zwei, that's all."

Weiss frowned. "Zwei?...You didn't take him with you again, did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Hmm...fine. I'll believe you. Professor Oobleck!"

The professor ("Doctor," he muttered) materialised in a heartbeat, his hair tousled erratically and a large Scroll in one hand. His signature mug or thermos was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Miss Rose, you've finally arrived. Now that your team is fully gathered I ask that you stay in this room until you receive any further instructions," he shot at lightning speed. Instinctively, Ruby raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Um..." She immediately felt stupid for doing so. "W-What exactly is going on?"

Oobleck adjusted his glasses, but his response was hesitant. "In truth, Miss Rose, I am not sure. Professor Ozpin has not informed the staff of any details of this alert, and Professor Goodwitch does not seem to know despite her being the one to give out instructions."

Ruby scrunched her nose, and Yang crossed her arms beside her.

"So what now? We just wait?" the blonde asked irritably. Oobleck nodded.

"Precisely, Miss Xiao Long, you will do exactly that. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the other teams."

He vanished in a gust of wind, leaving them with more questions than answers.

"So..." Ruby began, "what do you guys think?"

" _I_ think that something major is happening," Weiss gave as a response. "Professor Ozpin probably has a good reason for keeping things quiet."

"Even from the staff?" Blake inquired.

"Maybe he doesn't want to distract them from taking care of us?"

"I really don't think—"

A loud tap silenced the room. Every student turned towards the stage. Professor Ozpin hobbled to the microphone at its front, stopping just before it, his gaze sweeping over the crowd. The alarm bells fell quiet.

And a siren took its place.

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Five."_

The uproar was deafening. Ruby gasped as the sea of students began to shift, some desperately attempting to leave, only to be held back by their teachers. A hand grabbed her wrist, and a glance revealed it to be Yang, who had locked arms with Blake. Understanding came fast enough. Ruby reached out for Weiss's forearm, catching her before she was lost to the crowd.

"Yang!" she yelled. Her sister nodded. With a heave, she brought the four into a huddle together.

"You'd think they'd be calmer," Yang growled, eyes flashing red. "It's only a threat level five attack!"

A second, booming tap echoed through the room, bringing it to a standstill. Professor Ozpin cleared his throat.

"The Emerald Forest has been emptied, as has the Forever Fall. Vale is under attack." His voice was monotone. "Juniors will head to the northeast quadrant as reinforcements to the perimeter. Seniors will mount a defence in the southeast against the Grimm from Mountain Glenn. Your lockers have been deployed to the courtyard, as have Atlas Bullheads for your use."

He lifted his glasses. "You are all Huntsmen and Huntresses of the future. Do not let me down. Now, go."

Nobody said a word, nor did they make a move. There was a collective moment of hesitation, before the doors flung apart. Like a dam broken through, the students streamed out, carrying Ruby and her team as they poured into the halls. She caught a glimpse of Professor Oobleck approaching the stage, but it only took a second for them to be swept into the flow.

To her relief and mild surprise, it was the courtyard that the crowd scattered into. All around them, the metallic shapes of their lockers shone under the moonlight, with students scrambling everywhere to reach their own. The prior panic had almost completely faded away, replaced by faces of solemn resolve.

"Ruby." Yang tugged on her wrist, and she blinked. "We have to find our lockers."

"O-Oh, yeah..."

"There's too many of them for us to find as a group," Weiss noted. "We have to split up. Meet back here!"

The team nodded. "Got it!"

They scattered apart.

It didn't take long for Ruby to return. With her Semblance, it had been easy to locate Crescent Rose. Blake was already present by the time she arrived.

"Blake!" Ruby called as the faunus sheathed Gambol Shroud. "That was fast."

Blake shrugged. "My locker was close."

"Have Weiss or Yang made it back yet?"

"No, but Team JNPR's reserved a Bullhead for us." She pointed at the vehicle in question. "They need four full teams before they can take off. Not enough Bullheads otherwise."

"Great! Can you send Weiss and Yang there when they get back?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ruby raced towards the ship. She leapt on, only to be greeted by the faces of Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Ruby?"

"Hi Jaune!" she said with a grin. "Thanks for saving us a spot."

"Wha—? Oh, right..." He rubbed his head. "That was actually—"

"My idea," Ren finished. Ruby blinked. She had completely missed his seat in the corner of the hold.

"Oh. Well, thanks Ren!" Ren shrugged, but said nothing. An awkward silence ensured.

"So..." Jaune drawled. "Ruby, your team?"

"Still finding their lockers. I just heard from Blake that you reserved this Bullhead."

"Hey!" a voice shouted from outside. Ruby glanced over her shoulder. Sun Wukong waved back. "You guys got space?"

She turned to Jaune, who simply shrugged. "Sure?"

Team SSSN jumped on board with a collective whoop.

"Talk about an exchange visit," Sun whistled. "Vale's more exciting than Vacuo ever was!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing, Sun," Ruby retorted.

Jaune scoffed. "Says the girl with a massive grin on her face."

"Hey! I'm just...excited..." She hung her head. "Okay, good point."

"Good point indeed." Suddenly, Weiss hopped onto the Bullhead. "We're doing defence, not extermination. There are real civilian lives on the line!"

"Weiss!" Ruby cried. Two more forms landed behind her. "Blake! Yang! Team RWBY's ready for a-go!"

She pumped her fist in the air...just as Pyrrha interjected, "We still need one more team."

Her shoulders slumped. "Aw. Can't we just go with thre—"

A series of thuds halted her words. Team CFVY's leader turned to face their group.

"Hey, you guys. The freshmen from the Breach, right?"

Ruby's eyes widened. Her gaze drifted to Coco's purse. _I need to see that weapon..._

"Guess we're ready," Jaune stated. He called to the pilot. "Take us up!...But not too up, please!"

The Bullhead whirred to life, and the aircraft rose. Vale loomed in the distance. Ruby gulped, memories of the last time she had been there rising to the forefront of her mind.

 _This time, things will be different. We won't have another Breach._

—

The doors to the Bullhead opened as they approached the northeast. Under the night sky, it was difficult to make out the black forms of the Grimm. At least, for humans it was. Blake peered out from the aircraft hold, eyes scanning the distance for any signs of life. At the edge of the Forever Fall, a tide of shadow melded flawlessly with Vale. She squinted, attempting to determine an approximate number of foes. Sun frowned beside her.

"Looks like a handful."

Blake sighed. "It's definitely a lot of Grimm. I can't get a clear number at this height."

"Noticed that there aren't any aerial types?"

"Yeah. That's...odd, though I didn't expect any from the Forever Fall." She stepped away from the door, gripping the hilt of Gambol Shroud.

"You nervous?" Sun asked. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Of course. People are relying on us to keep them safe. If we don't succeed, we'll just have another Breach on our hands."

Her fingers trembled as she said the words. How many had been hurt during, injured because _they_ had failed to stop Torchwick and the White Fang? How many had died, their final hopes shattered? How many had they failed to save?

A gentle weight settled on her shoulder. She looked up.

"You got nothin' to worry about," Sun said, grinning. "I got my full team—the Grimm don't stand a chance!"

Blake glared. "Having two extra Huntsmen won't change the tide."

"Well...you gotta' believe," Sun replied. His smile softened, and for a second, he sounded almost serious. "Real talk, Blake. There won't be another Breach. We'll make sure of that...all of us."

"...All of us..." Despite herself, the corners of her lips twitched.

 _"Approaching perimeter guard. First drop-off in thirty seconds."_

The voice of their pilot jolted her back to focus. Sun backed away; the rest of her team lined up.

"Well, this is our stop!" Ruby announced.

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Time to kick some butt!"

"You two, don't forget our job," Weiss chided. She drew Myrtenaster with a flourish. Ruby turned towards the other teams.

"Good luck, guys!"

"You too," Jaune replied.

"Break a leg!" Nora added with glee.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Sun exclaimed. Blake shook her head.

"Be careful, Ruby." Velvet clasped her hands. "Come back safe..."

Ruby grinned, drawing Crescent Rose from her back. "Alright, Team RWBY. On three...deploy!"

She leapt off. Weiss smacked her forehead.

"Hey, wait! Sis, come back!"

With a blast, Yang launched herself off, chasing her sister down. Blake and Weiss sighed, sharing a mutual stare. A twirl and a glyph later, the heiress was gone.

 _Well...I guess it's time we did our job._

She bent her knees, exhaling deeply, before vaulting out of the Bullhead hold. Wind rushed past her as Vale approached, grey-tinted rooftops emerging from the dark. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud, folding it to pistol form. With a yell and heavy throw, she launched the weapon down, gripping its ribbon tightly as it dug into a wall.

Flashes of gold and severed limbs told her that Ruby and Yang were ahead. Blake grit her teeth, swinging on Gambol Shroud and landing on the streets with a roll. Snarls encircled her. She detached her weapon's sheath.

"Alright, then. Come get some!"

* * *

 **Well.** **Things are beginning to heat up, but this is just setting the stage. It'll be a while before we get into the real grit of this story.** **That being said, here are a few post-writing comments on this chapter.**

 **-Writing Ozpin's perspective was annoying. We know almost nothing about the man in canon, we can never tell if his personality in the show is his real one or not, we don't know what his powers are, and we have no idea what his connection with Salem is. So I had to alter a few things to fit in line with the universe of Paleblood. I hope that later it doesn't bite me in the ass.**

 **-Scene breaks. I feel like I use too many of these. They look a lot longer on the word processing program I use, but here, I really have no idea how long each scene looks, so I apologise if they seem too short. I'll try to keep that in mind for future chapters.**

 **-Is it just me, or have Blake and Ruby not had a single _meaningful_ conversation in the show so far? I don't recall them ever discussing anything that was relevant to the both of them, whether in terms of mindset, goals, family, etc. Unless you count that bit from when they get introduced before initiation. In Volume 1. **

**-I forgot that Zwei was still at Beacon. Here's to continuity.**

 **That's about all I have to say, so thank you for reading. If you can, please leave a review commenting on the chapter. I'd really appreciate some** **critique on how I'm handling the storyline, characterisation, pacing, etc. Otherwise, until next time, and take care!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Night and Dark

**A/N: A new day, a new World of Remnant, a new chapter for Paleblood. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I have a few things to say before this one begins.**

 **First, this is a small tidbit, but I don't think I mentioned it before. 'Seniors' and 'Juniors' in Beacon are divided into third/fourth years and first/second years, respectively. I've always had the impression that Beacon was a mix between High School and University, as a non-American. I know that Monty and Rooster Teeth are American, and probably based the Academies on the American education system, but as an outsider I can't be certain, so that's how I've chosen to interpret it.**

 **Second, to do with some things that were pointed out in the reviews. Yes, this is indeed a story inspired by Bloodborne, not a crossover of their universes. Yes, it will contain some elements from said game, but these elements will have their own origin in the context of Paleblood. I can't confirm everything, but I can clarify the following:**

 **-The Hunter's Dream will not be present. However, the idea of 'dreams' as alternate worlds may still exist - this is what Lovecraft meant by 'dreams'.**

 **-There will be one important Bloodborne-esque Hunter, who you'll get a glimpse of in this chapter.**

 **-The Old Blood and the Great Ones will make an appearance, but under a different name. I won't go into detail until that time comes, but their origins will not be same as in Bloodborne.**

 **-Insight will be explored, but not in the 'the more crazy you are, the more you can see' sense. Instead, I'll be attempting to explore the mindsets of the characters as they experience more and more things.**

 **Aside from that, you'll just have to wait and see what shows up. On the topic of this chapter itself, there are a few more action-y scenes, which I have less experience with, so critique would be nice.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave it that for now. Enjoy chapter 3 of Paleblood!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Night and Dark**

* * *

Crescent Rose unfolded as Ruby fell, clanking as she aimed its barrel towards the ground. As the rooftops became clear, she fired off several shots, twisting her body as the recoil slowed her descent. Her eyes went wide as the road entered her view—a wave of Grimm was already surging through the streets. Ruby twirled her scythe, firing to adjust her path. As she soared past a house, she dug Crescent Rose into its wall.

A Beowolf glanced up at the scraping of metal on brick. Ruby kicked off, ripping out her blade for a spinning slash. A gurgle left the Beowolf's throat before it was cut off, black liquid flowing from the stump of its neck. Not breaking her momentum, Ruby continued her swing, whirling her scythe around her in a wide arc. Another Beowolf fell, bisected along its waist. An arm flew into the air as she cut through a third, staggering the Grimm before finishing it with an overhead blow.

 _Piece of cake!_ She grinned, dislodging Crescent Rose. Immediately, a stream of black ooze began to spew from the wound. Ruby yelped, jumping away from the sudden spout of blood.

"That's not normal," she muttered to herself. Grimm didn't have blood of that colour...did they? Come to think of it, did Grimm have blood at all? She stared at the pool forming around the Beowolf, flashing through her memories for an answer. Her lapse in focus cost her. A vicious roar caused her to spin in alarm. Her feet collided with one another. Concrete hit her back. Ruby gasped as an enormous Beowolf lumbered over her. An Alpha. She swung Crescent Rose, only for it to bounce off its hide.

 _Oh no..._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

A golden fireball slammed into the Grimm, staggering it and blanketing the air with smoke. Ruby squinted through the haze, only making out the creature's silhouette. The Beowolf released a low growl just as Yang's fist slammed into its face, launching it into the distance and clearing the cloud of dust. Ruby glanced at her older sister.

"Hi, Yang..." she said meekly. Yang sighed, pulling her up.

"Ruby...what happened to 'on three, deploy'?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Ehe...sorry. I counted down in my head."

"Youcounted in your h—" Her statement was cut off by an angry howl. The Alpha erupted out from beneath a pile of debris, snapping its jaws wildly as it screeched into the night. From behind it, more black shapes crawled out of the dust. Yang clenched her teeth. "Still want some more?"

Ruby spun Crescent Rose, aiming its barrel at the pack. She counted twelve, twelve Beowolves with the Alpha at their head. Like predators on a hunt, they stalked towards them, the group slowly spreading to cover more ground. Ruby drew a sharp breath. The Grimm were attempting to encircle them, to trap them in place. And they did so slowly, with patience.

They were intelligent.

"Yang," she whispered, her gaze darting from Grimm to Grimm. The Alpha licked the air, fixing her a hungry gaze. She gasped. It was not a pair of crimson eyes she saw, but a set of blank, white orbs, silvery mist rising from them like flames. These Grimm were _different._ "Yang..."

"Yeah, I see it." Yang raised her fists. "What's with them?"

Ruby was not one to be afraid of the Grimm—in fact, she didn't remember if she had ever been at all. Perhaps it was due to being exposed to death at such a young age. Perhaps it was due to the mask that had melded with her true thoughts. Whatever it was, it had left her with no fear of the creatures of destruction, at least not for herself. So the next sentence that left her lips was something she never thought she would say.

"I think we should fall back..."

Yang raised a brow. "Ruby?"

"W-We should regroup with Weiss and Bla—"

The Beowolves lunged, their front line pouncing forward and a second wave following after. Ruby didn't just yelp—she _screamed_ , firing her rifle blindly at the pack. Crescent Rose swung in a wide swath, tearing through the head of one beast only for another to take its place. Ember Celica cracked beside her, but even together it was not enough. The pack had acted with strategic intent: the first wave to catch them off guard, and the second to finish them off. Skull-masked shadow and bone-white claws engulfed her view.

TSCHEW!

A barrage of blue streaks soared over her head, blasting the Grimm away. Weiss skated past her, Myrtenaster in hand. She dashed towards the pack, knocking them back with a shockwave thrust.

"Yang! Freezerburn!" she yelled. Her rapier struck the earth, blanketing the concrete in a sheet of ice. Yang vaulted into the air, and with a cry, slammed Ember Celica into the ground, spraying cold mist over their forms. Ruby squeaked as an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as shotgun recoil launched them away. They crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Nice save, Weiss," Yang gasped, a small grin on her lips. Ruby rolled from her grasp, her eyes slowly rising to meet Weiss's stare. She withered under her gaze.

"Weiss..."

"Honestly, just as I said not to forget our jobs..." Weiss sighed. "You can't do everything alone, Ruby. None of us can. We all learnt that much, during..."

She trailed off, but Ruby knew exactly what her next words were. _During the Breach..._

"What were you thinking, anyway? Just jumping out like that, you could've been hurt! You could've gotten Yang hurt!"

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, guys?" Yang interrupted. Ruby and Weiss turned towards her. Ember Celica clicked as they reloaded. "Don't mean to interrupt, but we're not done yet."

They glanced back at the Grimm. The mist created by their manoeuvre was already clearing, and as it dissipated, bone-clad shadows began to emerge. Ruby scrambled to her feet, picking up Crescent Rose from the floor.

"Weiss, where's Blake?" she asked. Weiss glanced behind them.

"She was the last to jum—oh, come on..."

Ruby frowned, looking over her shoulder. She froze. Another pack of Beowolves was slowly approaching their rear. A pincer attack. Orchestrated by the _Grimm._

 _What's going on?_

"Damnit," Yang cursed. "What do we do now, sis?"

"I'd have thought you of all people would know," Weiss replied, raising Myrtenaster. "We take them out."

"Weiss, wait! They're different from normal Grimm!" Ruby spouted quickly. Her eyes flickered to the Alpha and its pack. "We need to find Blake, first!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did a blur zip through the rear, scattering the Beowolves as a black ribbon whipped around. Black ooze splattered the road as they were torn to shreds. Blake landed at their feet, dropping to one knee.

"Made...it," she gasped. Yang rushed to her side.

"Blake! Are you okay?"

"...Sure. Let's go with that." She took a deep breath. "The Grimm...they're already inside the city."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed. She glanced back to the first pack. The Beowolves were nearing, and behind them, a massive wave of black extended into the horizon. "But the perimeter guard..."

"They must've been pushed back." Yang slammed her fists together. She grit her teeth. "We were too late..."

Ruby's gaze fell to the ground. _No...not again..._ It was just like before. Too late to stop Torchwick. Too late to stop that woman in Beacon Tower. Too late to stop the Breach.

"No."

She lifted Crescent Rose into a combat stance. Her team stared at her.

"The Grimm might be inside the city, but we can still push them out. We haven't seen any stronger species, and this time...this time, all of Beacon was deployed. It's not just a few teams—everyone is fighting. So...we just have to do our best too."

Ruby took a breath, closing her eyes to calm herself. Weapons clicked around her. She smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked. Ruby bit her lip.

"Yang, Weiss, take out that Alpha. Cut it off from its pack and make sure it stays down. Blake, we're going to clear the Grimm at our rear. We'll have more space to hold the line. Okay?" Three heads nodded. "Then let's go!"

Yang blasted off. Weiss dashed forward, a streak of flame shooting from her blade. Ruby turned, angling Crescent Rose behind her. She cast an aside glance to Blake, who returned a small smirk.

Things _would_ be different. Vale would not fall.

She cocked her rifle, and shot towards the Grimm.

—

In his office at Beacon Tower, Ozpin sighed, watching James paced back and forth. He reclined in his seat, bringing his mug up to his lips.

"That's impossible. How did they get past our defence? The Specialists should have taken care of..." The General continued to murmur into his Scroll. After a few more minutes of chatter, he clicked the device shut. "Ozpin, bad news—"

"Atlas and Mantle are under attack," Ozpin replied, ignoring James's surprise. He activated the built-in Scroll in his desk.

"How did you—"

"Shade and Haven are reporting the same thing. The Grimm are attacking every major city in the four kingdoms."

Ironwood's eyes widened. He clenched his fists. "I need to return to Atlas. This is an emergency. I hope you understand, Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded. "I do."

But as the General approached the elevator, he spoke up once more. "How much of your fleet are you taking with you?"

James paused. "Excuse me?"

Ozpin clasped his palms. "You were elected by the Council to defend Vale, were you not? Taking your entire contingent with you would leave the city crippled."

"Ozpin, this is an emergency!"

"Atlas has always enjoyed lower populations of Grimm, no thanks to the environment there. Vale is not as fortunate. I have no doubt that the attack here dwarfs the assault on your cities combined."

James narrowed his eyes, and Ozpin sighed. "James. Without your fleet, Vale will be lost. The students cannot hold the line forever, and most of the kingdom's Huntsmen and Huntresses are scattered across the land. Please, James. I would not ask for your help if we had no need for it."

Ironwood hesitated. He was silent for a moment. Then, he shook his head, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Very well. I can spare you three airships, and some of the transport Bullheads too. I'll leave as many Atlesian Knights as I can to assist in the defence."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you, James. I will not forget this."

The elevator dinged. James lingered for a second.

"Glynda once told me to stop talking about trust, and start showing it instead," he stated. "Consider this a token of that."

Ozpin lifted an eyebrow. "I appreciate the gesture. Good luck, James."

"...Good luck, Ozpin."

The doors slid shut, and Ozpin leaned back, enjoying the comfort of silence. It was rare to have such tranquility to himself, and these moments would only occur less and less. There were things to be done, contingencies to plan for, answers to be found, and _he_ had to act. He reached into his pocket for his personal Scroll, quickly dialling in a trustworthy number. The device beeped before his contact picked up.

" _Not the best time, Oz,_ "a rough voice spoke. Something snarled in the background, before it was silenced by a thunk. " _Kinda' busy at the moment._ "

"So I can hear, Qrow."

There was a pause and a squelch. " _So what d'ya want?_ "

"Where are you now?" Ozpin asked. Qrow chuckled.

" _Can't tell ya' that. Your rule, remember?_ "

He blinked. "Of course. Then tell me where you aren't. Are you at Signal?"

"... _Do you want me at Signal?_ "

"Yes."

" _What's the situation?_ "

Ozpin smirked. Unlike Glynda or James, Qrow was their primary investigator—their spy in enemy land. The position had left him in a precarious state, so it was with caution that they chose their words. Which, of course, made proper conversation all the more reliant on subtle cues and meanings.

But this time, it was different. "We can drop the wordplay, Qrow. I'll be blunt; the Witch has been neutralised."

Silence. " _...Say that again?_ "

"Salem has been neutralised, for the time being at least. You need not worry about her listening in."

" _See, I would believe that—_ " A grunt as a howl was stifled. " _—if there weren't all these Grimm trying to kill me._ "

"The Grimm are no longer under her control," Ozpin explained. "They are acting of their own volition. Qrow, the four kingdoms are under attack."

" _What?!_ "

"The Grimm are sieging every major city on each continent. I received confirmation from the other Headmasters. You need to get to Patch, now."

" _What about Beacon?_ "

"Beacon is safe, for now. The Grimm are ignoring it. It is Vale that is in the line of fire."

" _And Yang and Ruby?_ "

Ozpin frowned. The greater good often demanded sacrifices, and he knew Qrow understood. Still, it seemed that the man had some exceptions in his mindset. "The students were deployed to Vale as reinforcements..."

Qrow's response was immediate. " _I'm heading there._ "

"Qrow. Signal."

" _My_ nieces _are in dange—_ "

"Don't be foolish!" Ozpin scolded. A strange concoction of emotions bubbled within him. Anxiety...and fear. They were not emotions that he was used to. He breathed in. "Qrow. I haven't heard any word from Signal or Patch. That is where their home is located, is it not? Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long have more experience with the Grimm than most of the First Years combined. They will be safe at Beacon. But what about their home? Is it not wise to make sure that they have one to return to?"

There was no reply. Ozpin sighed. "I will allow you entry to Beacon once this invasion is over."

" _...Fine. I'll head to Signal. You better pray they make it out without a single scratch, Oz._ "

The call ended. Ozpin slid his Scroll shut. With a shake of his head, he rose to his feet, walking to the glass window.

 _Now, to deal with you..._

He closed his eyes, removing the barrier around his thoughts. A heavy presence immediately pressed against his mind. When he re-established his vision, it was not his own reflection that stared back. The transparent, phantom figure of Salem met his gaze, smiling smugly from beyond the mirror of glass.

 _[Well, well,]_ she mused, her voice sounding in his head. _[My dear Ozpin finally decides to have a chat.]_

 _[Salem,]_ he replied. _[I take it you are well enough to speak?]_

Salem laughed. _[So polite...you grow more human by the day.]_

 _[I don't have time for games,]_ Ozpin snapped. _[What happened to you? What happened to your key?]_

Salem's expression soured. _[What happened? Oh, my ignorant little Ozpin. What_ happened _was that my body was destroyed.]_

 _[What?]_ His fist slammed against the glass. The Witch's phantom mirrored the act, an amused eyebrow raised. Ozpin coughed. _[That's absurd. The key—]_

 _[Obliterated.]_

He froze. _[Impossible.]_

Salem rolled her eyes. _[You can choose to believe that or not. It doesn't change the truth.]_

 _[If that was the truth, your consciousness should have transferred,]_ he argued. She smirked.

 _[Oh, but it has.]_

A pause. _[You transferred to_ me _? A Grimm body would have benefitted you more. Or even one of your pawns...]_

 _[Do you think I had a choice in the matter?]_ Salem seethed, her mirth vanishing. _[You know my being cannot coexist with life, and my 'pawns' are very much...alive. As for the Grimm, in case you haven't noticed, they are no longer under my control. My connection to my children has been severed.]_

 _[How?]_ Ozpin asked. The Witch tilted her head up, towards the scarlet moon.

 _[The answer is hanging right above you.]_

The moon. Of course. That had been the moment the timelines had warped. The moment the future had blurred away.

 _Paleblood._

 _[Paleblood.]_ Salem echoed his thoughts. _[When the moon was distorted, my body was destroyed. Whatever it was that caused this, it was able to bypass my key.]_

Ozpin sighed. _[And without your key, mine is useless as well. The timelines have paused. It appears we're on our own.]_

Salem lifted an eyebrow. _['We', Ozpin?]_

He glowered at her image, tightening his grip around his cane. _['Paleblood'. It is a familiar term, yet I cannot recall where I have heard it before.]_

 _[Unfortunately, neither can I.]_

 _[But we both know of it.]_

The Witch narrowed her eyes. _[What are you getting at?]_

 _[Speculation. What if it's a fragment? A fragment of memory, from before the Div—]_ His Scroll suddenly beeped. Salem scowled. He scrunched his brow. _[We will continue this later.]_

 _[Yes...we will.]_ He turned away, and as he did Salem's image did the same, fading into the sky as he walked to his chair. _[But don't take too long, my dear. Who knows what's going to happen now...]_

Ozpin brought his Scroll to his ear. "Yes?"

" _It's Glynda. All the students have been deployed."_

"Good. And the Grimm?"

" _There are...more than we expected,_ " Glynda replied. " _They've already entered the city. The students are pushing them back, but..._ "

"Vale's Huntsmen and Huntresses haven't returned," he finished. "How far have the Grimm entered?"

" _The line is holding several blocks in._ "

Ozpin activated the Scroll in his desk. "Then do this. Establish a civilian-safe zone in the residential district, as far from the perimeter as possible. Gather the rest of the teaching staff, and send them there. The protection of the residents are our highest priority..."

" _Understood. I'll do that._ "She paused. " _Ozpin, are you sure you're okay?_ "

He chuckled, though he felt no humour within. "Far from it. But I appreciate the gesture. Now go. I will be fine."

" _But—_ "

"Honestly, Glynda. Don't worry about me."

"... _If you say so._ "

The call ended with a click. Ozpin exhaled, sinking into his seat. He glanced over his shoulder at the pale-red moon. It was the root of the entire mess. If only he could remember...he clutched his head.

 _A fragment of memory, from before the Divide..._

He needed to think.

—

The creatures of Grimm did not linger upon death. When they perished, their corpses rapidly dissolved. The larger the Grimm, the longer it took. In the end, not a single trace of their existence was left.

It was with this knowledge in their minds that Team RWBY held their ground, a veritable smokescreen rising around them from limbs and puddles of blood. Ruby yelled as Crescent Rose tore through an Ursa, pausing briefly to check on the condition of her team. Weiss stood on a rooftop, raining down bolts of light on the Grimm. At the forefront of their defence, Yang darted from foe to foe, flinging them into the air with uppercuts and kicks. A blade whipped through their airborne forms, lashing out wildly from Blake's hand.

Ruby frowned, scanning the encroaching tide of Grimm. They had prevented them from intruding further into Vale, but from the density of the horde, their numbers had barely thinned. If it had been the perimeter for Mountain Glenn, she would have understood...but this was the northeast. There was no way the Forever Fall had so many Grimm!

"Aaagh!"

Her breath caught as Yang cried out, an Ursa claw striking her chest and hurling her down the street. Ruby's grip tightened, but before she could act, Blake darted forward. She shot towards the offending Grimm, weaving through the enemy lines. The Ursa Major roared...just as Gambol Shroud impaled its mouth.

 _Go, Blake!_ Ruby cheered in her head. The Beowolves around Blake slowly turned their snouts. Her enthusiasm vanished. _Uh oh._

A white streak descended from the sky, striking the pack as it touched down. Weiss twirled Myrtenaster, light dancing along its blade. She struck the earth. Jagged ice erupted from the ground.

"Cover!" she yelled. A glyph manifested below her and Blake. Ruby raised Crescent Rose, firing at the surrounding Grimm, just as Weiss took hold of Blake's arm. Her glyphs flashed, and two launched out of the swarm.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby shouted in concern. Her teammates groaned as they rolled to a stop.

"We're fine," Blake responded, but she hissed as she stood. "This is just starting to wear on me..."

"We can't keep this up," Weiss agreed. She inspected Myrtenaster's Dust chamber with a frown. "I'm almost out of Dust."

There was a tell-tale click from behind as Ember Celica reloaded. Yang smashed her gauntlets together, but the action was sluggish. "Almost out of ammo, too. We've hardly dented their numbers..."

Ruby glanced back at the snarling Grimm, prowling closer with every second passed. They moved slowly, so completely unlike the reckless assaults of their predecessors. She lifted Crescent Rose over her shoulder, suddenly aware of its heavier weight. The night and battle were beginning to take their toll. One of her legs wobbled.

"We can't give up," she tried to shout, but it came out as a weak murmur. Her shoulders sagged. The glowing white eyes of the horde glimmered in the darkness. An unending tide. Her heart sank. _How long can we continue to hold?_

"Sis." A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up. Yang flashed her a smile, her eyes tired but encouraging.

 _We just have to do our best too._

It was all she needed.

"We can't give up," Ruby repeated in a firmer tone. She faced her team. "Weiss, can you still use your glyphs?"

Her partner rolled her eyes. "Of course I can."

"Blake?"

"I can still fight."

"Okay!" Ruby grinned. "Let's take 'em down together! Checkmate, wide!"

Blake smirked. A clockwork sigil shone below her feet, bathing her in golden light. She surged down the road, blurred afterimages in her wake. Gambol Shroud slashed. Purple waves ripped through the Grimm. Ruby ejected a shell from Crescent Rose.

"Yang! Strawberry Sunrise, wide!"

Yang charged, vaulting over a Beowolf claw before shooting into the air. She pulled back her fist, lilac eyes twinkling with glee. Ruby rushed towards her, jumping as she fell.

"Raaah!"

The impact was like a meteor crashing down. Chunks of concrete flew into the sky, accompanied by the forms of numerous flailing Grimm. Ruby tilted Crescent Rose towards the ground, firing to propel herself further up. Black bodies descended. She fired once more. Angular momentum guided her scythe.

"Hyaaaah!"

Steel tore through the flesh of the beasts, their remains raining down in a shower of blood. She landed in a pose (staying still to savour the moment), before meeting her sister with a high-five.

"It worked!" she exclaimed. Yang smiled faintly.

"Not bad, Rubes. The name kinda' fits."

"Of course it does!"

"Guys, _get back_!"

Blake's warning came a moment too late. An enormous Alpha Beowolf dropped out of the heavens, smashing into the earth in a twisted reflection of Yang's technique. Ruby gasped. The air rushed out of her lungs as she was blown away. Buildings raced across her vision. Her skin burned as she scraped along the ground.

" _Ruby!_ "

Her ears were ringing. She staggered to one knee, using Crescent Rose as support. The hulking shadow of the Alpha expanded in size, steadily growing as her eyes refocused. She blinked. Two figures slid in front of the Grimm, only to be knocked away. The Beowolf charged _._

" _Ruby, move!_ "

The Alpha barreled through Blake and Weiss with ease, speeding past Yang, who was still picking herself up from the floor. Ruby's eyes widened, and she quickly aimed her rifle at the Grimm. She pulled the trigger.

Chink.

 _Out of ammo._ She pulled again. Nothing happened. _Out of ammo._

The Beowolf's eyes gleamed bright. Ruby drew Crescent Rose back to swing.

Thud.

Her scythe struck uselessly at its hide. Out of instinct, she pressed the trigger to propel her blade through.

Chink. _Out of ammo._

Razor-sharp claws descended. She gasped.

 _Oh nononono—_

—

His steps were silent as he traversed the city streets, a shadow under the clouded night. Civilians raced past him as they hurried to their shelter, the bone-clad forms of the Grimm on their heels. His grip tightened around the hilt of his blade. Shining, silver eyes glowered as he approached. The creatures roared. Guillotine detached from his belt.

Darkened blood splattered as he cleaved through the pack. His curved sword flashed as moonlight danced on its edge. When all was finished, the road was painted pitch-black. He flicked the viscous liquid off of his blade. Another horde done. He continued down the street.

The city had established a line of defence, but it was all too clear that the perimeter had been lost. A wave of Beowolves filled his view, and he frowned behind his mask. His left hand slipped to the pistol on his hip.

He paused. In front of the wave, a single individual could be seen—a civilian, desperately fleeing from the beasts. It was not to be. He watched as a Beowolf pounced on the man, claws tearing through him as it flung him against a wall. It licked its lips, slowly stalked towards its prey. He sighed, unholstering his firearm.

BANG!

The Beowolf staggered, unbalanced but not dead. Before it could react, he dashed towards its form. Guillotine sang. Blood spurted from the creature's neck. Its head slowly collapsed to the ground, drenching its victim in a shower of black.

The action left him with little reprieve. In an instant, the rest of the pack lunged at him. Flicking the blood from his blade, he attached it to the folded staff on his back. Guillotine clicked, gears locking it into place, before the entire weapon unfolded with a clank. The Grimm howled. His scythe flashed through the air. Blood painted the town once more. The horde had numbered in the twenties, at the least. He cut them down, one by one.

It was over in seconds.

Satisfied, he split his weapon, before returning to the injured man. His eyes narrowed as the civilian spouted his thanks, his gratitude for saving his life from the Grimm. It didn't matter. His gaze was fixed on his shirt.

Specifically, the black blood seeping into the man's wounds.

"That's a shame," he murmured. The man blinked, confused. His expression became horror when he lifted his blade.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I apologise for this. May you find peace beyond the night."

"Wha-NOO _—_!"

Guillotine pierced through the man's skull.

The job was done. He sighed, turning away from the corpse. Cleanup, and defence from the Grimm, was not the reason why he was here. He shifted his gaze to the east, to the shadow of Beacon Tower, its peak shining brightly with a vibrant green glow.

It wasn't very far now. He holstered his firearm, flicking the blood off his sword and attaching it to his belt. Stepping into the darkness, he blended into the night. A phantom, unseen, unheard by man or beast. With a quiet hum, he began to walk. Towards Beacon Tower.

Towards the light.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand there's your glimpse. Before anyone asks: Guillotine is a more advanced version of the Burial Blade. No, mystery man is not Gehrman. There are no Bloodborne characters here. This will be the last time I repeat that. Moving on.**

 **So. Action scenes are hard. Not in the hard-to-write sense, but more the hard-to-make-sure-the-reader-reads-the scene kind of hard. A lot of the time, when reading a piece that contains action, I skim over things, mainly because a long action scene feels like a wall of text. To me, the best scenes are the ones that throw thoughts and dialogue into the mix, something that I've tried to replicate here (but probably did poorly). Some other post-writing comments include:**

 **-I stand by my words. Writing from Ozpin's perspective hurts me on the inside.**

 **-Ruby gets saved a lot in this chapter. I'm not sure how this will go down with you, but in the show the same thing happens, to a degree. I wonder how this will impact on the plot...**

 **-Team Attacks were a nice thought by the RWBY crew, but they seem way too specific except for one or two. The same combination of skills can be used differently depending on the situation - that's why Ruby calls the 'wide' suffix here. (It made sense in my head).**

 **That's all there is to this chapter. If you can, please leave a review offering some critique:** **storyline, characterisation, pacing, etc. I'd especially appreciate some critique on the action component of this chapter. Otherwise, thanks for you time, and take care!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Tide Churns

**A/N: Ah, Christmas and New Years. Seasonal Holidays are so much fun. Unless you're me, in which case they become just Sundays. So with that said, there shouldn't really be a reason for the delaying of this chapter. Then again, I did say I didn't have a set schedule, so hopefully it hasn't been too long.**

 **Not much pre-chapter stuff to say here - we're not quite at the meat of the story, but we're getting there. As usual, critique is welcome. I advise you to keep an open mind on...things...as well. No more words, here's chapter 4 of Paleblood.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Tide Churns**

* * *

Time was frozen.

There was no movement, no breath. For Ruby, the world was completely still, her eyes fixed on the Beowolf before her. The Alpha's jaw was split wide open, twisted into a vicious grin, its claw on a downward path to her chest. Her Aura had already been greatly depleted. If the strike landed, she was certain it would be the end.

The end.

Ruby wasn't dumb. She wasn't naive. Huntsmen and Huntresses fought and died. With enemies like the Grimm, it was bound to occur. She knew it, she understood it, she comprehended it. If it could happen to her mother, it could happen to anyone else. She had entered this battle—no, entered Beacon—knowing full well it could happen to her.

She wondered what it would be like to meet her mother again.

Motion resumed. Ruby's breath hitched. The Beowolf struck.

 _Oh nononono—_

 _"Attention all civilians. The Grimm Threat Level has been raised to Seven. If forced to evacuate, please direct yourselves to the west of the residential district. A Huntsmen-guarded safe zone has been established at the river fork. Attention all civilians. The Grimm Threat Level has been raised..."_

The claw stopped. Ruby didn't move. The Alpha swivelled its head. Its tongue snaked out from its mouth. And it roared.

In a second, the Beowolf was gone, springing into the sky in a shower of dust and wind. Ruby flinched, shielding herself from the debris. She cracked an eyelid open, staring at the crater left behind.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, skidding to her side. She fell to her knees, cradling her in her arms. "Are you hurt? What happened? Where's the—"

Ruby didn't reply. Her gaze was frozen beyond Yang. The tide of Grimm that had been prowling towards them was no longer acting as such. Her eyes grew wide as the ground began to shake.

"Yang," she whispered. Yang tilted her head, glancing behind her...only to pale as she saw the Grimm, a wave of black rushing towards them in a frenzied stampede. Ruby didn't even have time to scream as Yang pushed her down, flinging her body over hers. She squeezed her eyes shut. The trembling rose in intensity, until all she could hear was the thundering of the Grimm.

But the impact never came.

The horde split around them like water around a rock, rejoining on the other side as they continued to charge. They piled down the road, turning a corner before disappearing from sight. Ruby blinked. _Wha—Where are they going?_

"Ruby, Yang, hold on!"

The earth below them lit up with a glyph, and a moment later, they landed sprawled on a roof. Yang heaved Ruby to her feet.

"Thankssmm," she muttered in a daze. She stabbed Crescent Rose into the tiles, leaning on it for support. Her weapon was safe, but only because she had somehow retained her grip. Her fingers were trembling, and her knuckles pale-white.

"The Grimm..." Blake murmured, staring over the streets. "They're...heading west?"

"West? Wait, isn't that—" Weiss gasped. "The civilian safe zone!"

Ruby's stomach lurched. The civilian safe zone? But they had just announced...she inhaled sharply. It couldn't be. Had the Grimm heard? Had they... _understood?_

 _No way..._

"What do we do?" Yang asked. "There's no way we can hold the Grimm here now."

"The civilians," Ruby said quietly. "T-They don't know about this. We have to warn them!"

Weiss flashed her a disbelieving look. "Ruby, we can't outrun that many Grimm!"

"I can! I can use my Semblan—"

"No."

Ruby froze mid-sentence. She glanced at Yang, who crossed her arms.

"No," she repeated. "Look at yourself, Ruby. You're low on Aura, out of ammo, and you look like you're about to collapse. You can't go alone."

"But someone has to—"

"No, Ruby! You can't just keep running off like that!"

Ruby parted her mouth to retort, but stopped as she met Yang's eyes. They flickered between lilac and red. Anger. But not at her. Within her gaze was a myriad of conflicting emotions—fear, doubt, frustration, concern, love. Anger at herself. Only moments ago, Ruby had been at the mercy of the Grimm. It was she who had been hurt, and Yang had failed to prevent it.

And here she was, about to rush into danger again. Ruby looked down. Guilt welled up inside her.

"Yang...I—"

"I'll go with her."

All heads turned to Blake.

"I'll go with Ruby. We can use the rooftops to cut corners, and I can keep an eye on her in the dark."

Yang's eyes returned to normal. "Blake?"

"After last semester, I know how stubborn you can be. The both of you. This way, everyone wins. Right?"

"Blake..."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Weiss interrupted. "You're not in the best shape yourself."

"We'll stay away from combat," Blake explained, "but we'll need to move fast."

Weiss bit her lip, but relented with a nod. "Okay then. Yang and I will try to stall the Grimm for as long as we can. But if you want to get there on time, you need to go, now."

Blake nodded, and Ruby let out an 'eep' as she grabbed her arm.

"Blake," Yang called, just before they took up. A light smile danced on her lips. "Thanks."

"...It's nothing. Just be careful."

With that, Blake leapt, taking Ruby with her, a yelp escaping her as she found herself hopping from roof to roof. She managed one last glance behind her, catching Yang and Weiss before they launched into the streets. Ruby bit her lip.

"They'll be fine," Blake assured, releasing her arm. Ruby sighed.

"They're tired too. Even Yang can't fight forever."

"Yang knows her limits."

"Duh. Who doesn't?"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ruby. Taking off all on your own? Trying to fight even with low Aura?"

"...Okay, you might have a point."

Blake sighed. "You can't do everything by yourself, Ruby. You're not invincible."

"Yeah, I know...Weiss said the same thing..."

"Then you should listen to her. Relying on others isn't a bad idea."

Ruby's lips curved as she jumped a gap. "Talking from personal experience?"

"You could say that."

Ruby grinned. "You know, you've changed, Blake."

The girl faltered for a moment. "Have I?"

"Yeah! I mean, not in a bad way, it's just you're a lot more open and easier to talk to and we trust you a lot!" A sharp breath from her teammate. Ruby smacked a hand over her mouth. "N-Not that you weren't easy to talk to or we didn't trust you or anything like that! I mean, um—"

A stifled noise escaped Blake's lips. Ruby winced, before she realised it was a laugh. Her teammate smiled. "Your trust means a lot to me."

Ruby swallowed, her cheeks heating up. She had never been good at receiving praise. "Y-You're our teammate. Of course we trust you!"

Blake chuckled. She shook her head, as if dismissing a joke. "I'm...glad I'm on your team, Ruby."

Ruby almost slipped as she heard the words. Her face grew warmer. _Normal knees, normal knees..._

The next few minutes were spent in shared silence. Rumbles and howls continued to rise into the night, accompanied by the occasional cracking of gunshots. Ruby frowned as leapt to another house. It was all too familiar, too reminiscent of the past. Too reminiscent of their failure.

"You didn't have to come," she said to Blake. The girl turned her head, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'really'. "I mean, um, I'm glad you _did_ come with me, but you didn't have to play along with Yang. She was right..."

"Ruby, you're my leader," Blake stated. "And more importantly, you're Yang's sister. It's my duty as your teammate and her partner to make sure you're okay. Not to mention that I'm your elder."

"Hey, what's age got to do with anything?"

"It means I have a responsibility to look after those younger than me."

Ruby huffed. "I'm only two years younger...I can take care of myself."

"I know. Believe me, after two semesters, I know. But right now, you're tired and out of ammo, so—" Blake paused. She held out an arm, signalling her to stop. Ruby frowned as her teammate scanned the darkness, her eyes sweeping over the other side of the road. After a moment, she spoke. "There's someone there."

"Someone?" Ruby inquired. "Who?"

Blake squinted. "It looks like...Ren."

"Ren?" She cast her eyes towards the rooftops, and sure enough, a figure was darting from house to house. They were silhouetted by the night, but they moved with such speed and precision that it was hard _not_ to think who it was. The figure stopped abruptly.

"He knows we're here," Blake murmured. "Should we...?"

Ruby nodded, and she sprung off the roof. Petals scattered around her as her Semblance kicked in, lengthening her jump just enough for her to cross the street. She tumbled to a stop, briefly checking the pavement below. The Grimm hadn't reached them, but from the vibrations, they were close. She scrambled to her feet, only to meet two pistols at her head.

"Eek!" she squeaked, ducking on reflex. She tilted her head up. Ren blinked.

"Ruby," he greeted. There was a dull thud beside her. "Blake. Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"T-That's okay!" Ruby bounced back up. "What's going on? Where's Jaune? The rest of your team?"

"How did you see us?" Blake added, her bow twitching.

"Jaune and the others are holding off the Grimm. They stopped attacking us when the threat level was raised, and suddenly started to head west." Ruby and Blake glanced at each other. "We decided that I should go warn the people at the safe zone. It looks like we weren't the only ones."

Ren slid his weapons away. "Also, I didn't see you. It was just...intuition. Anyway, if you're here for the same reason I am, then we should get moving. The Grimm won't wait."

Ruby nodded. "We are. Let's go!"

A silent rhythm of leaping from roof to roof fell over the three. With Ren joining their group, no more words were exchanged, only the occasional instruction from Blake on where to go. If Team JNPR had encountered the same behaviour from the Grimm, how many of them were headed towards the safe zone? Were their teams the only isolated cases...or were all the Grimm now charging into Vale?

The pit in her stomach grew in size.

It took only about ten minutes at their speed, but to Ruby, the journey felt like an hour had passed. By the time they stopped, her legs were heaving with a weight she never knew they had. Ren crouched, perched at the edge of their roof, and Ruby collapsed, panting for breath. Lamplight and a makeshift wall signalled the safe zone's location.

"We're here," Ren stated. "Civilians below. The Grimm aren't here yet."

"Then we still have time." Blake joined him, casting a quick glance at Ruby. "Ruby, let's move."

She groaned. "Uuuugh..."

They dropped off the building, slipping into the stream of Valeans passing through. The safe zone was dotted with numerous Atlesian guards, and several Huntsmen stood ready, overlooking the entering residents. All around them were tents and shelters, some crammed to the brim with huddling civilians.

 _I wonder if Penny's here...I mean, she_ did _say she was being protected._

Ruby shook her head. Not the time. They had to find someone in charge, and fast. Her eyes scanned the location, until they settled on a man barking orders. She motioned to Blake and Ren, and they nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me!" The guard turned as she raced towards him. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but, um, well, who's in charge here?"

The man frowned, his fingers tightening around his gun. "Who the hell are you?"

Blake stepped in. "We're students from Beacon. Sorry, but we need to see your superior, now."

"Didn't you students get dispatched to the perimeter?"

"The perimeter's been overrun."

"...What? How—"

"That's not the problem!" Ruby cried. "It's the Grimm! They're heading here and ignoring everything else!"

The man hesitated. "That's...impos—"

"Soldier!" a familiar voice called from behind. Ruby whirled around to see a pair of glasses and green hair.

"Soldier!" Professor Oobleck repeated, marching towards the guard. "These are students of Beacon—the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the future. Their claims should not be disregarded, no matter how strange they may be. That being said, as their teacher and caretaker, I will take over from here."

He turned towards the three. "Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna, Mr. Lie, what _are_ you doing here? What is the condition of the rest of your teams?"

"Prof-Doctor Oobleck!" Ruby exclaimed. "Please, you have to listen to us! The Grimm—"

"Ruby," Ren interrupted. He laid a calming hand on her shoulder She stopped, breathing deeply. "Let me explain. Professor, the perimeter has been breached. We don't know why, but the Grimm have diverted all attention to this area. They're ignoring any resistance in their path."

The doctor's face was unreadable. "Ignoring resistance, you say? That is troubling...a moment, please. Peter!"

Oobleck vanished, speeding into one of the tents. Ruby looked at Ren and Blake.

"Uh..." she began. The two shrugged. "So...when do you thin—"

"Students!"

An involuntary 'eep' left her mouth as the professor returned, wind swirling behind him. "Professor Port is contacting Professor Goodwitch on the situation. I want you three to call your teammates and tell them to come here. If what you say is true, then we will need to withdraw our defences to this area. The civilians cannot be harmed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Ruby saluted. She pulled out her Scroll, dialling in Weiss's number. Beside her, Ren was already speaking into his device.

"...ora, no more Grimm smashing! Tell Jaune and Pyrrha..."

There was a beep from her Scroll. " _Ruby?_ "

"Weiss!" she exclaimed. "Are you and Yang okay?"

" _We're—"_

Shotgun fire sounded through, followed by several Yang-like laughs..

" _...We're fine, but the Grimm aren't stopping. They're just rushing past! Are you at the safe zone?"_

"Yeah, me and Blake are here!" Reaching out, Ruby dragged Blake closer, ignoring her protest that it was an audio-only call. "Listen, you and Yang need to come here now!"

" _What? What's going on?_ "

"I...I don't know, but Doctor Oobleck told us to call our teams and bring them here. Ren's here, too!"

The call was quiet for a moment.

" _Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can._ "

"Be careful!"

" _Please. I'm always careful._ "

Click. Ruby slid her Scroll shut, releasing a breath. They were okay. Of course they were okay. Yang wouldn't lose to a few Grimm, and Weiss had tons of tricks up her sleeve. Even though they were tired, they complimented each other in battle. There was no need to worry...

"Miss Rose?" She jumped at Doctor Oobleck's voice. "Is your team alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah!" she answered. "They're heading here now."

Ruby glanced at Blake, who raised an eyebrow.

"...Ruby, are _you_ alright?" she asked without warning.

Ruby tilted her head. "Eh?"

"I mean, we did run almost non-stop to get here, and wehave been fighting all night..."

"Oh. No, I'm—" She froze. Her knees wobbled. "I'm—"

In that moment, Ruby resolved to never think of her own tiredness again. Her legs gave way, as if remembering her expected fatigue caused it to occur. "Eek!"

"Ruby!"

"Miss Rose!"

Blake caught her before she hit the floor. Her amber eyes were wide with worry. "You need to take a break."

"But—"

Ren to cut her off. "Blake's right. Your Aura is at dangerously low levels. You need to rest. You're in no condition to continue moving."

Ruby winced. It was bad enough being told off by her team. It was even worse being scolded by another classmate. But when she tried to stand back up, only for Crescent Rose to fall from her hand, she knew they had won. She lowered her eyes, puffing her cheeks.

"Fine..."

Ren and Blake lifted her up as Oobleck directed them to a tent. He had been generous enough to pick up and carry her weapon with him. Ruby's cheeks flushed. _This is so weird...it's like i got injured in the field...wait, is that a medical tent? NO I'M NOT ACTUALLY HURT!_

"Very well, Mr. Lie, Miss Belladonna, I ask that you stay with Miss Rose and ensure she does not attempt to wander off as your team is very fond of doing. In the meantime it would be wise for one of you to remain on lookout for when the rest of your teams arrive."

Ruby squirmed in Ren and Blake's arms. "But I'm not injur—"

"I am quite sure they have a surplus of chairs inside. Now, if everything is fine, I must see how Peter and the others are doing. Understood? Good!"

And with his signature speed, the professor disappeared sighed, relenting as her friends carried her inside. After a short explanation with the officers, they laid her into a seat, laying Crescent Rose in her lap. Several civilians stared, and Ruby looked down.

"Thanks guys," she mumbled. "What a night, huh?"

"It certainly has been," Ren replied. He addressed Blake. "Stay with Ruby. I'll keep an eye out for our teams."

The Faunus girl nodded, dropping into the chair next to her. Ruby twiddled her fingers.

"So what now?" she asked. Blake sighed.

"Now? I guess we just rest and wait."

 _Shoot._

She hated waiting.

—

 _A clock tower, rising into the sky. Ruins of stone and overgrown brick. A darkness blanketing the earth. And the full moon, shining an eerie bone-white._

 _Ruby glanced around her, a lump growing in her throat. Thorny shadows crept along the surface of the ground. She lifted her feet. They didn't move. Black vines began to snake up her legs. Her eyes widened._

 _"Ruby..."_

 _She looked up. A white cloak fluttered in front of the spire. Ruby gasped._

 _"M-Mom?" The figure turned, her smile sad but unmistakable. Ruby lurched forward, kicking at the tendrils around her feet. "Mom! Mom!"_

 _Her mother's lips moved, but her words were silent. Panic welled up within Ruby's chest. With a cry, she reached down and tore the shadows from her limbs, bolting towards her mother._

 _"Mom!"_

 _Her hands touched empty air. White petals scattered. Ruby fell to her knees._

 _"Mom..." she whispered, her vision blurring with tears. "Why did you leave me...?"_

 _The light vanished. The moon shifted red. Her surroundings burned away. Ruby gazed up as darkness consumed the tower. A shape stirred within it, an enormous black arm. It reached towards her, extending out from the abyss. A myriad of eyes shone crimson in the dark._

 _Grimm._

 _A deep burning began to rise within her chest. She grit her teeth, fingers tightening around Crescent Rose. The creature's hand drew near, engulfing her view. It closed around her. The light began to fade—_

 _"YAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _Cold liquid washed over her body, seeping into her nostrils, her ears, her eyes. A howl echoed around her. She didn't care. She pulled her scythe back, and with another vicious cry, slashed deeper into the arm._

 _The blood dripping over her flared. Heat consumed her whole, her nose catching the faint smell of smoke. She screamed and screamed until her throat was burnt through. Ruby collapsed._

 _The red moon hung low._

—

"Ruby?"

A gentle nudge roused her into consciousness. Ruby groaned, rubbing the wetness from her eyes. Lamplight slowly illuminated her view. She blinked.

"Huh? What's...?"

Another nudge. "Ruby, wake u—you're awake."

She looked up, groggily making out Blake's raven locks. "Wha—?" _Another dream?_ "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep," Blake answered. "It's been about fifteen minutes. I didn't want to wake you, but Yang and Weiss are here."

"What?" Ruby leap to her feet, only for her teammate to hold her back.

"Hey, slowly! You're not fully rested, remember?"

Ruby grumbled quietly, shuffling as Blake led her out. "I just had a nap..."

"Rubes!"

"Yang!" Her energy surged at her sister's voice. Yang darted across the safe zone, catching her in a crushing embrace. "Ow! Yaaaaaaang!"

"Oops. Sorry, sis." She loosened her grip, and Ruby took the opportunity to escape from her arms. Scanning behind her, she noticed an irate Weiss approach.

"Weiss, you're okay!" she called to the girl. Weiss scowled.

"Of course I am. Though I can't say the same for those guards from Atlas." She glowered over her shoulder. The aforementioned men were chatting to themselves, haphazardly directing civilians to the tents. "One would think they would be more disciplined for their duty!"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Yeaaah...suuuure. So, uh, what happens now?"

Before anyone could respond, Doctor Oobleck zipped past, wind swishing in his wake.

"Ah, Miss Rose, you've joined us at last. Now that your team is fully assembled I will be able to give you and your fellow team your next instructions to follow." Between his rapid words, Ruby spotted Team JNPR approaching, Jaune at the helm with exhaustion on his face. "Ah, Mr. Arc! Listen carefully, all of you!"

Oobleck straightened his tie and cleared his throat. Ruby leaned forward.

"You are...to take the next Bullhead back to Beacon."

"What?!"

"Wait a sec!"

"Why?!"

Three voices called out, and she was sure she was one of them. Doctor Oobleck raised his hand, shushing them with ease.

"This is not up to debate," he stated sternly. "We have contacted Professor Goodwitch and after assessing the situation, we have determined that all juniors will be returned to Beacon."

"But why?" Yang asked. "All the Grimm we fought were weak!"

"It is not their strength that is the concern, but their sheer quantity."

"We can still fight!"

Oobleck furrowed his brow. "Miss Xiao Long. Look at your sister. Twenty minutes ago, she could barely stand. Although you may still be capable of battle, do you really think that all the other juniors can continue on?"

Yang's eyes darted towards her. Her defiance immediately shifted into concern. Ruby hung her head. _Now she's worrying even more..._

"We do not wish to sell your abilities short, Miss Xiao Long," their teacher continued in a softer voice, "but you are First Years, and unlike the seniors, you do not have nearly enough experience with prolonged combat with the Grimm. For your sake, and for the sake of the teachers and Huntsmen tasked with protecting you, we ask that you obey."

"I..." Yang began, her mouth opened to speak, but after a moment, she slumped her shoulders. "Yeah. Okay...I get it."

"Very good. Now then, the Bullheads should be arriving at any minute. Professor Port should be making an announcement to the rest of the juniors very soo—"

" _Attention all juniors! This is Professor Port speaking! Please..._ "

"...As I was saying, the Bullheads should be arriving at any minute. Wait here until they do, and for the love of Remnant, do _not_ wander off or interrupt any soldiers at work!"

Ruby could have sworn the last warning was directed at her.

"I will see you at Beacon when we return, students! Take care!"

And with that final statement, the professor took off. Ruby sighed.

"I can't believe we have to run," she whispered, mostly to herself. "Heroes don't run. They stay and fight..."

"We're not running, Rubes." Yang lay a comforting hand on her head. "We're just...uh..."

"Performing a tactical retreat," Weiss supplied.

"Yeah. That!"

"But..." Ruby bit her lip. _I said things would be different, but this is just like...just like the Breach._ "But we're leaving everyone else to fight the Grimm! We're leaving all the people!"

"In their defence, they're more qualified than we are," Ren reasoned. "And besides, with the civilians concentrated here, they'll be able to protect them easier."

"Actually, I've been thinking..." All heads turned to Pyrrha. She grimaced, unease written all over her face. "Ruby, did you or your team find any...bodies?"

Ruby blinked. "Bodies?"

"Yes. Civilian..." she trailed off.

"No, we didn't," Blake answered for her. She lifted her hand to her chin. "And now that you mention it...no blood, either."

"But that's good, right?" Ruby asked. The conversation was leading to something she'd rather not hear. "So no-one was hurt?"

"But that's impossible." Yang crossed her arms, her expression uncomfortable. "I mean, I don't want to be a downer, but with that many Grimm? _Someone_ had to be hurt."

"That's what I was thinking," Pyrrha admitted. "There should have been some blood, or a corpse if we were unlucky. But...there wasn't. Normally, I would consider that a good thing, but considering the circumstances..."

"...Something's definitely up."

The discussion was cut short by the whirl of a descending Bullhead. Yang winced as wind rolled out from beneath the craft.

"Well there's our ride," she hummed, dispelling the tense air. She took Ruby by the arm, eliciting a squeak as she was dragged along. "Let's go, guys."

The scramble aboard was clumsy, but short. The Bullhead began to rise, and as it did, Vale unfolded beneath them—a city slowly being overrun by the Grimm. Ruby frowned, hugging her arms around herself.

Nothing made sense. What on Remnant was going on?

Above them, the crimson moon hung low.

—

Silence was a luxury for a person like Ozpin, a quiet calm in which he could concentrate or relax. As headmaster, it was rare for the latter to occur, and at the moment, that was very much the case. His fingers danced on the translucent screen of his Scroll, browsing through folders and picking out archived files. Glynda sighed from beside his desk.

"Ozpin, are you really—"

"Quiet, Glynda, please."

She huffed in frustration, but he paid her no heed. There were far more pressing matters at hand, far more important than even the invading swarm of Grimm. History was again at the forefront of his mind, and as he isolated past recountings and reports, there was only one thought that drove his search.

 _Paleblood._

The term lingered in his mind. One word, and an incident unlike anything he had seen. The Grimm suddenly attacking without any reason to. The crimson night. Salem's state. They coincided too well.

Far, far too well.

Ozpin rubbed his temples, sighing as he shook his head. Not one report had helped him towards an answer. He reached for his mug, bringing it to his lips. His face scrunched into a scowl as he found it empty.

"Glynda," he called, causing her to jump. "Refill this please."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Refill it yourself."

"I can't waste time."

"Waste time? _Waste time_? You're sitting at your table whilst the students are _risking their lives_!"

"They're doing what they signed up for. I have more concerning things to attend."

"What could possibly be more concerning than—"

DING!

The elevator doors slid open, and their heads snapped towards the sound. Light footsteps echoed into the room. Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the approaching figure. He carried a blade in one hand. Glynda coughed.

"Someone you know, Ozpin?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Ozpin said nothing. This man...

He was dressed unlike anyone he had ever seen, a dark longcoat making up most of his attire. Draped over his shoulders was a worn cape, reaching to his elbows and torn at the edge. The man's face was all but concealed, a cloth mask veiling everything below his eyes. Even then, what remained was covered in shade, no thanks to the ripped tricorne hat on his head.

But what caught Ozpin's attention the most were his tools. In the man's right hand was a curved sword, its steel surface stained with specks of blood. In the other, a firearm, a pistol of some sort. The fact that they were drawn spoke volumes about their wielder. The man stepped forward.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" he asked, his tone cold. Ozpin rose from his chair, fingers twitching towards his cane.

"Who are you?" he replied. The man continued to approach. "What do you want?"

The man stopped before his desk.

"My name is Lawrence," he answered. "And I come with a warning."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "A warning?"

"Yes."

He exchanged a glance with Glynda, who only returned confusion.

"What warning?" he questioned. The man stared him dead in the eye, emerald orbs gleaming from underneath his hat.

"A Paleblood moon has risen."

Ozpin's mind ground to a halt.

"The Hunt will soon begin."

* * *

 **Our Hunter finally reveals his name: Lawrence, the (not) First Vicar. I've based his appearance off the player Hunter from Bloodborne's cover, but with a pistol and the Burial Blade instead of the weapons he has there. Of course, you're free to imagine him as you please - that's the point of reading a story, after all. Some post-writing comments:**

 **-The lack of Blake and Ruby interactions in the show really made that first scene difficult to write. The original conversation was completely different from the end result, and hopefully this version was better than what I first had. Not that you'll see it. Just know that it made me cringe.**

 **-Ren's dialogue was somewhat difficult to decide on, because he, too, does not have many interactions with Ruby, let alone actual lines in the show. Volume 4 is probably going to alleviate this problem, but Volumes 1-3 don't really do his character much justice in my opinion.**

 **-Ruby has more dreams. These may or may not lead somewhere. You'll have to see.**

 **-Lawrence is indeed the guy who killed the civilian in the last chapter.**

 **Aside from that, I don't have anything else to say. This story is still in a setup phase, but hopefully we'll be out of that in a chapter or two.** **If you can, please leave a review offering some critique:** **storyline, characterisation, pacing, you know, the usual stuff. Otherwise, thanks for your time, and take care!**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Seeds Sown

**A/N: Hey everyone, guess what? I'm not dead! Sorry for the major delay between updates, it's been over a month since chapter 4 and I apologise to anyone who is actually interested in this story. Between the New Year, managing my own health, and dealing with all the info being released by the show, I haven't been able to find a lot of time to write. But I finally managed to get another chapter done, and this one is looong.**

 **Before this chapter, I hadn't really outlined the plot for Paleblood, so that was one of the reasons why it's been so long since an update. Now, I have a relatively clear view on where I want this story to go, so unless the Volume 4 finale throws me a curveball, updates should be a bit less crazy and more on schedule...ish.**

 **On this chapter itself, it's 8000 words long, 3k more than my previous two chapters which contributed to its delay. I'm not sure how this length will sit with people, so please comment on that, and tell me whether you'd prefer shorter chapters or chapters similar to this one. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer.**

 **Enjoy chapter 5 of Paleblood.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Seeds Sown**

* * *

Team RWBY sat in silence, an oppressive air hanging over their room. Ruby scratched absently at the back of Zwei's ears, staring at the carpet. He snuggled closer, but she barely took notice. Her thoughts were set on more recent events.

"So...does anyone have any idea what happened?"

Her question shattered the quiet like a taut rope being snapped, and her teammates winced. Ruby bowed her head. "Sorry..."

Across the room, Yang and Blake exchanged a glance.

"It's okay, sis," Yang sighed. "I think we're all just...confused. That's probably the best way to put it."

Ruby frowned. Her fingers dug into her skirt, clutching handfuls of fabric. "Yeah..."

It just didn't make sense. Why had the Grimm attacked so suddenly? With the Vytal Festival Tournament approaching, everyone should have been eager to see the event. So why now? What could have drawn the Grimm to the city? And how had they strategized against them? Why had their focus shifted towards the civilians? Had they grown...intelligent?

...Would the people be safe if they had?

"—uby. Ruby!"

"H-Huh?" A pale hand waved in front of her, and she squeaked. Twin orbs of ice stared from her side, concern glinting in their depths.

"Ruby?" Weiss repeated. "Are you there?"

"You okay, sis?" Yang echoed. Ruby bit her lip.

No, she wasn't. She was most definitely _not_ okay. There were still people in danger and Grimm roaming the streets, and what were they doing? Running away from their duty? It felt _wrong_ , but those were their orders. What would have happened if they had stayed and fought?

 _We're just First Years._

Ruby grimaced. Their teachers had just been trying to protect them, after all.

"Sorry guys," she whispered. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's just...with the Grimm, a-and us having to leave, I...I—"

A weight settled beside her, an arm draping over her shoulders. Ruby tensed, but relaxed as Yang drew her into an embrace.

"Don't apologise, Rubes," she said with a squeeze. "You didn't do anything wrong." Yang smiled lopsidedly. "And it's kinda my job to worry about you, anyway."

"But Yang—"

"We can't be sure of anything with what we know," Blake interrupted. "I doubt we'll find any more answers tonight."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I'm sure the teachers have everything under control. As for us? _I'd_ very much like to get some rest. I do _not_ appreciate my sleep being disturbed, even if it was for an emergency."

Yang raised an arm. "I second that."

"I don't see why not," Blake agreed. "It's not like we can do anything else at this hour."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but a sudden spike of pain in her legs stopped her thoughts. She winced, gingerly rubbing her thigh. How long had they been fighting the Grimm? Ever since they had landed? Had her team ever stopped? They were no doubt exhausted if her own fatigue was any sign, and in their current situation, rest didn't sound such a bad idea. Even if they wouldn't get much of it, considering the time...

"Wait a sec, what's the time anyway?" she wondered aloud. Come to think of it, when exactly had the Grimm threat been called? It couldn't have been that long ago—wasn't it still dark outside? She glanced over Weiss's shoulder, squinting at her Scroll.

It was six in the morning.

"Huh. That's odd," her partner muttered. She looked up, slowly turning to face the window. The scarlet moon shone like a beacon in the night, casting its pale red glow over Vale. Ruby scrunched her nose.

"What's od—"

 _The scarlet moon._

Ruby kicked off the ground. She rushed to the window, flinging it open in an instant. The sickening-sweet smell of blood drifted into the room, just as it had before. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. The crimson moon still remained.

"Um...guys?" she squeaked. "Is it just me...or is it still night?"

Blake leapt to her side, sticking her head out and sniffing the air. She immediately recoiled, pinching her nose. "It's still night. Please close the window..."

Ruby quickly obliged, before whirling around to meet three befuddled faces. She was fairly certain that her own expression mirrored those of her team. Weiss's eyes flickered back and forth between her Scroll and the moon.

"This can't be right. The sun should be rising by now!"

"Maybe your Scroll's time is offset?" Yang suggested. Weiss shook her head.

"Impossible. My Scroll is calibrated in accordance to its proximity from the four CCT towers. It should have the local time no matter what the timezone..."

"So you're saying the _sky_ is wrong?"

"I don't know!" Weiss hissed. Ruby flinched, moreso for Yang's sake than her own. The white-haired girl sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sorry. I don't know. I just...there's too much on our minds for this."

"Just another question that we don't have the answer to..." Blake's whisper was faint, but she didn't miss it. Ruby cleared her throat, bringing all eyes to her.

"So, um, about that..." she mumbled. "What should we do?"

Her three teammates exchanged glances.

"What _can_ we do?" Weiss replied with a shrug. "We're too exhausted to go back into the fray again, not to mention I'm almost out of Dust."

Yang frowned. "I thought we all agreed to get some sleep?"

"That would be the best option to take, yes."

"But Weiss!" Ruby clasped her hands. "What about the sky?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we can do anything about it right now?"

"W-Well..."

"My point exactly." She sighed. "Look, I know you just want to help, but we're not in the condition to do that right now. So just forget about it until we're all rested up. I'm hoping you can do that without needing to be forced. Unlike _some_ people."

Blake flashed her a glare.

"Come on, Rubes," Yang whispered, her tone carrying a pleading edge. "You can't keep worrying like this. I mean, do you want to go grey?"

"Yang!" Ruby pouted, but her sister simply returned a puppy-eyed stare. It didn't work, but the fact that she had fallen to imitating _her_ technique made her pause. She sighed. "Fine...I'll try to get some sleep..."

"Excellent," Weiss spoke without delay. "I don't want to hear a word for the rest of the night." She changed into her nightgown faster than Ruby thought possible, before collapsing onto her bed. Yang let out a stifled snort.

"Looks like _someone's_ exhausted," she chuckled. Weiss's arm shot out, her middle finger twitching dangerously before settling for a 'thumbs down'. Yang's laughter redoubled. "Well that's rude. Though, I could do bette—"

"Yang," Blake stopped her, "just let her rest."

Yang raised her arms, and despite the situation, a giggle left Ruby's lips. Moments like these, they reminded her of how lucky she was to have her team. To have _this_ team, to have family and friends rolled into one. She clambered onto her bunk, watching Yang and Blake bicker as they ignored Weiss, who seemed to have given up.

Ruby smiled, though what warmth she felt was dampened by her unease. She changed into her pyjamas, her eyes flitting towards the window. A thought occurred...before she shut it down. Blake was right. There was too much they didn't know, and it was unlikely that they would receive answers soon. The more she worried, the more her mood fell. And that was the one thing she wanted the least.

After all, it wasn't wise to face a nightmare with a doubt-riddled heart.

She laid her head on her pillow, but her eyes remained open as she sunk into the sheets. A wave of exhaustion washed over her, muffling the voices of her team. Her eyelids slowly wavered and dropped. Darkness caressed her vision, gently blurring out the world.

It wasn't long before she began to dream.

—

 _A dark landscape, blanketed in fog. Cold concrete against her feet. Silhouettes writhing in the distance. She raised her hand, glimpsing ashen white fingers. Ruby whimpered, drawing her arms around herself. A gasp left her as she brushed against her skin. Her exposed skin._

 _Ruby squeaked, crouching down to cover herself. The familiar warmth of her cloak was gone, replaced by a numb chill against her back. Crescent Rose was nowhere in sight. She was alone...alone, and_ vulnerable. _The fog around her rippled, and like a curtain being drawn, it parted to reveal the world beyond._

 _A road stretched out beneath her, a path dotted with uprooted, grey tiles. Slick with grime and mud, it twisted into the horizon, vanishing into the shroud of mist. Decrepit buildings loomed overhead, visible in shape but indiscernible in clear detail. Ruby shivered as she inhaled, the absence of the fog having given way for the onset of stale, frigid air. She buried her head into her arms, peeking at her surroundings from underneath._

 _The squirming silhouettes that she had spotted before had not disappeared—in fact, it seemed that the lifting of the veil had only defined their forms. Thin, featureless humanoids stared from afar, their bodies wreathed in wisps of shadow and smoke. Their movements were jerky and erratic, almost as if they did not have full control. The creatures staggered towards her, gathering around in a crowd, blank white eyes inspecting her from every direction. They stood, and stared...but did not advance._

 _Ruby stayed in fetal position, hunched over and breathing in short, shallow bursts. She remaining unmoving, waiting until the rusted pavement began to sting at her feet. Through the spaces between her arms, she caught the shadowy beings shifting, some leaving the group, only to be replaced by other roaming figures._

 _So they wouldn't leave her alone..._

 _She hugged herself tightly. Keeping her legs as closed as possible, she stood, nervously glancing around her._

 _"Move, Ruby," she whispered. Not that she knew where to go, or where she was for that matter. She took a shaky step forward, wincing as it met cool ground. One step gave rise to two, then three, then four, and inch by inch, she shuffled her way down the street._

 _The staring figures never left._

 _It was both eerie and disturbing, and even though Ruby kept her head low, the feeling pulled at her gut. The entire road was swarming with the strange beings, walking up and down as any civilian would. Occasionally, one would stop and stare at her form, before moving on, ignoring her completely. Others would remain as if enraptured by her presence, watching as she stumbled to get away. And the worst part? The scrutinising, the entrancement and boredom—it seemed so natural to them. As if the creatures had done this before._

 _It was a parade. And she was the exhibit._

 _Ruby had never wanted to use her Semblance more in her life._

 _She didn't stop moving, not even when her legs shook with every step. The air was freezing, every breath releasing a small puff of vapour that settled and stung as it condensed on her skin. Ruby wobbled, her knees buckling as she fought to regain balance. Grime clung to her ankles and feet. She swallowed._

 _"Keep...going," she muttered weakly. "Gotta keep...moving...on..."_

 _Her foot met tile for a fraction of a second, before it slid forward, slipping on mud and grease. Her toes slammed into concrete, and a burning tendril raced up her leg. Her knee folded inwards. Ruby gasped, the world tilting. Blackened earth collided with her ribs. She hissed, clenching her teeth as tears threatened to spill. Through blurry vision, she glimpsed the shadowy creatures approach. They reached out, wiry fingers extended. She could only whimper. A black hand consumed her view._

 _A storm of white blasted from around her. Ruby yelped as she was hauled to her feet, her body suddenly pressed against a very familiar form._

 _The ghastly beings stalked closer again, only to be blown back once more. Small, slender arms held her in a warm embrace. Ruby's breath hitched as a white petal drifted by. She looked up._

 _"...Mom?"_

 _The phantom said nothing, its face hidden by a hood. Its white cloak billowed like a barrier against the dark, petals scattering as it repulsed the creatures. Ruby stiffened as the apparition leaned close, whispering in her ear._

 _ **"Seek not the veil..."**_

 _The world faded to white._

—

Her eyes snapped open, back arching as she inhaled. Tears stung at her vision. Ruby gasped as she fell back. Sweat was dripping from all of her limbs, and the sheets were stuck to her skin. She sighed, laying a hand over her forehead.

 _It was a dream...just a dream..._

She shifted onto her side. It was just Beacon, just her dorm. There were no shadow people, no fog-clouded roads, no Summer Rose...

In all honesty, she shouldn't have been surprised. Another dream about her mother...it wasn't a new occurrence. Ever since she had disappeared, the nights had been more often restless than not. Ruby cracked an eyelid open, squinting across the room at the sprawled form of her sister.

 _Should I...?_

The last ten years had been a learning experience for them both. And though there were still some lessons she lacked, there was one thing she knew for certain; a nightmare meant she would not be able to sleep alone. On those nights, it had always been Yang who she had sought for comfort, and she had always allowed her without complaint.

 _Should I...?_

Images of an endless grey street flashed before her. She scrunched her eyelids shut, shuffling towards the edge of her bed. Yang would understand, she always understood.

 _"Y-Yang, I had a s-scary dream...c-can I stay here?"_

 _"Yang, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"_

 _"Yang, I had another...c-can I—?"_

 _"Yang?"_

Ruby swung out her legs, dangling them from her bunk. She inched forward, glancing below to ensure that Weiss was asleep. And so she should have been, with the dark bags hanging below her eyes. It wasn't like she was trying to hide her past from the rest of her team—she simply rathered them not to know. She shifted again, her eyes darting to Yang.

The same clouded circles were present on her face.

Ruby froze. Yang had always slept in a content manner, never awakening to any nightmares of any sort. Her slumbering expression had always been relaxed, content—a startling contrast to the fatigue she currently wore.

 _She's exhausted_ , Ruby realised, her eyes wide. _Yang only had three hours of sleep before we were called to deal with the Grimm...and she was looking out for me the whole time, too._

Yang, who had saved her when she had dropped her guard. Yang, who had protected her when she had been ambushed by the Grimm. Yang, who had ensured that she had stayed safe by sending her away, whilst she continued to fight.

Ruby felt her insides twist.

What was one nightmare compared to what she had done for her? No. There was no way she could keep doing this. Not to her sister. Not when she deserved better. With trembling hands, Ruby drew herself back, wrapping the covers around her as she curled up against the wall. There would be no sleep for that night...but Yang deserved her rest. She could survive one night alone. The next day might see her in a sorry state, but she could handle that.

The thought was promptly shattered as a thunderous crack shook the room.

"Aaah!"

A shriek flew from her mouth. Her bed swayed as she rolled off. Ruby winced as the carpet acquainted itself with her nose, before jumping to her feet. She rushed to the window. Training to use a sniper rifle meant you became sensitive to sound, and that noise had not been subtle at all. She glanced over her shoulder at Blake's stirring form, hesitating for a moment. The girl's nose twitched. Ruby flung the window open.

"Ruby?" Yang groaned from her bunk. "Wh...what's—ack! That smell! What're you doing?"

Ruby didn't respond, or rather, she didn't deem it important enough to respond. Poking her head out, she scanned the sky for the source of the noise. Instinct told her that it was distant, but it had been powerful enough to reach the student dormitories. Her eyes wandered to the direction of Vale. A small light glimmered above the city. She squinted.

An orange fireball soared up towards the clouds, sparking at intervals. A signal flare.

"Ruby, what's—" Her sister stopped mid-sentence. "Oh."

Her other teammates groggily spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Wh—Ruby, close the window!"

But Ruby was frozen, her gaze fixated on the flare. It sparked one last time, illuminating the clouds before fizzling out.

The alarms began to ring.

 _No, not again..._

Her Scroll vibrated. A single message filled the screen. Ruby swallowed, turning to her team.

"Sorry, guys...looks like we're heading back in."

—

Jaune did not wake well. It was a fact he had known all his life. For him, waking up was the worst part of the day, and after having been awoken for an emergency once, he was more than happy to relax for the night.

Some dreams, however, just weren't meant to be.

"Jaune," a female voice whispered in his ear. He groaned, clutching his blanket tightly. A gentle push rocked him in his bed. "Jaune, wake up. Jaune!"

He jerked upright, eyes flinging open in an instant.

"I'm awake!" he cried. Hours of napping in Professor Port's class had honed his ability to selectively hear Pyrrha's calls to snap to attention. It had become such a natural reaction that it took him a moment to remember where and when he was, and when he did, he collapsed back into his bed.

"Jaune, don't go back to sleep!" Pyrrha shook him once more. He sighed, begrudgingly rising from the comfort of his mattress. Wasn't waking up once in the middle of the night enough? What could possibly be so important that—

The alarms were ringing.

 _And there's my daily dose of regret. It's not even breakfast yet!_

Jaune rubbed his head, a migraine already growing as images of the Grimm attack whizzed through his mind. The invasion had already left him bone-tired and bruised all over—the worst off out of everyone in his team. Not a surprising outcome, but not one he was ready to repeat so soon. And as for seeing Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren standing strong whilst he was sprawled on the ground? Well...he would be lying if he said it didn't sting.

A series of vigorous knocks echoed from the door, drawing his attention.

"Jaune? Pyrrha? Are you guys up?" Ruby's voice drifted through, thick with worry. He frowned. What was she doing?

"Ruby? What's—"

"Jaune! Look at your Scroll!"

"...What?"

He glanced at Pyrrha, her confused expression reflecting his own, before scanning for the device in question. A beep from his desk betrayed his Scroll's location, its central button flashing a familiar yellow light. He snatched it up, opening it. A single message greeted him.

 _Glynda Goodwitch: first years to courtyard. bring weapons_

His throat clenched. Fear sparked in his heart, not from the fact that they were being called back into battle again, nor was it from the implication that the assembled Huntsmen and Huntresses had not been enough.

No, it was from the observation that Glynda Goodwitch, deputy Headmaster of Beacon, had failed to use proper grammar in her text.

And when it came to someone like her, the small details _mattered_.

"What's going on?" he muttered, glancing at his team. Ren was already up from his bed, his efforts focused on rousing a grumbling Nora. Pyrrha stepped towards the door. The moment she touched the handle, a ball of red petals burst into the room.

"Guys! We saw a signal flare from Vale, we have to go, Professor Goodwitch is calling us!" Ruby spouted rapidly, pausing afterwards to catch her breath. Pyrrha's eyes flickered towards him.

"What should we do, Jaune?"

He furrowed his brow. _What should we do?_ What _could_ they do? As much as he wanted to lay down and fall asleep, a threat alert couldn't be ignored. He clenched his fists, eyes wandering to Crocea Mors, sheathed by his bedside.

"...Everyone, get dressed," he ordered. Azure orbs met Ruby's silver stare. She nodded resolutely. Jaune slipped out from his sheets, glancing down at his choice of pyjamas with a sigh. He mumbled under his breath. "This night isn't over yet..."

—

The first thing that struck him as they entered the courtyard was the foul stench that hung like a miasma in the air. Team RWBY raced in front of them, but even at their distance he managed to catch a gagging noise from one of the girls. A dark chuckle threatened to burst from his lips—it was wrong, but at least he wasn't suffering alone.

His satisfaction vanished as he caught sight of Professor Goodwitch, standing at the centre of the avenue with Bullheads docked left and right. She was speaking rapidly to a group of pilots, who looked more terrified than attentive as she fired them instructions. Her maddened visage didn't help her case. Jaune stole a glance at his teammates; Pyrrha fidgeted nervously, Ren raised an eyebrow, and Nora flashed him a murderous grin. She was a morning person, not a whatever-the-time-was-now person, and whatever it was they had been called out for was most likely going to meet a hammer to the face. Professor Goodwitch's yells became audible as they approached.

"—don't care _what_ your orders were, you are on Valean soil and under the command of Beacon staff! Do you hear me? Well? What are you waiting for? Go _, now_! As for you—" She paused as she spotted them. "Team RWBY, Team JNPR! Excellent timing, if you'll just excuse me..."

She whipped around, returning to screaming at the crowd of pilots. Jaune frowned—he had never seen the professor so flustered before, only ever mildly frustrated or annoyed. That she was acting so furious was enough to set him on edge—what could've happened in Vale that had her so concerned?

The answer came soon enough. Professor Goodwitch turned to face them, lifting her glasses as she sighed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she began, but her voice was hoarse. "I had thought that you would be all asleep, but it seems I wasn't the only one with a restless night. You may be wondering why I called you here. The truth is, I've lost contact with the seniors and the staff at Vale."

Jaune's mind went blank. Lost contact?Then the Third and Fourth Years, and the professors...what happened to them? Were they...gone? He swallowed numbly, not needing to look at his or Ruby's teammates to know they wore the same expression.

"What happened to them, we don't know. But I only realised this when a signal flare was fired from the city's northwest. It was Professor Oobleck's, and I need to get in contact with him."

"Oh, so you want us to search for him?" Ruby chirped with a smile. It was a shade more fragile than he was used to. Professor Goodwitch shook her head.

"Loss of communication can mean one of two things, Miss Rose. Either they can't respond, or they _won't_. If a threat is occupying their attention, then involving the rest of the student body is the last thing we want to do."

Jaune glanced at his team. They stared back expectantly. He sighed. "So...what exactly do you want us to do, professor?" he asked. She tapped at her Scroll, flicking through what appeared to be a list of contacts.

"Be my eyes," she stated. "I need to know what the situation is, and we're low enough on manpower that these _Atlas_ soldiers have to stay behind." She inspected them one by one, her eyes sweeping across both teams. Jaune gulped as her gaze settled onto him. "Keep your Scrolls close. I will leave it to your leaders to determine how you mobilise. Remember, the signal flare was shot from the northwest. From what I know, Professor Oobleck was escorting injured civilians to the hospitals in that district. If they are under threat..."

She didn't finish, but he understood. Huntsmen and Huntresses were protectors of the peace. The people came first, and if it was between a civilian and a Huntsman...duty would compel them to save the less protected soul. He shivered at the thought, even as Ruby saluted.

"You can count on us!"

And there it was. The burden of responsibility crashing down on his shoulders, the self-doubt racing through his mind. _Leader._ The title that had solidified his position at Beacon. Yet here he was, the weakest of his team. How could they do anything against a Grimm invasion of this size? He uttered a quiet 'yeah', sharing none of the enthusiasm that his younger classmate displayed.

"Good. I have already informed the pilots of our situation. Head for the safe zone first, and see if the civilians are still inside. Move to the target district from there. Is that understood? Excellent. Now go."

Jaune sighed, watching as Ruby shot towards the transport, Yang on her tail. Blake and Weiss shook their heads, but even then, their stance held something his did not. Confidence. Confidence in their own abilities, but more than that, confidence in their leader and her skills. He lowered his eyes, fingers brushing against the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"Jaune?"

Pyrrha's voice sliced through his thoughts, her concerned tone snapping him back to the task at hand. He shook his head, flashing her a weak smile. "Sorry. Just thinking. We should probably move." Her hand caught his shoulder before he could even take a step. "Pyrrha, I'm fine."

Pyrrha bit her lip, brow creasing in worry. "Jaune...we're just acting as scouts. We'll be fine."

 _Will we?_ Looking ahead, he glimpsed Nora's curious expression before she turned away."It's not that."

"Then what? What's wrong?"

"I said I was fine, didn't I?"

"Don't give me that." She whirled him around with a firm but gentle tug, gripping both his shoulders. "I'm your partner, Jaune. I can tell when something's bothering you."

Of course she could. Of course she could tell. He wasn't surprised—Pyrrha was more than just his mentor and friend. She was the sole confidant of his darkest secret. She knew how he thought. He lowered his eyes.

"I just...do you really think we can do this, Pyrrha?" he responded. She tilted her head quizzically. "I mean, we're First Years. Can we really make a difference? Against this many Grimm? If the seniors couldn't handle it, what chance do we have? We—"

"Jaune." Cool fingers touched his chin. Pyrrha lifted his head, smiling faintly. "Take a breath."

 _"Take a breath, Jaune."_

He frowned. "Pyrrha—"

"Come on, Jaune. Just like we practiced."

He paused for a second, before relenting with a sigh, closing his eyes and exhaling before drawing air back into his lungs.

 _"And another."_

A lengthy breath out. His shoulders began to loosen.

 _"Clear your mind. When in battle, the moment you panic is the moment you lose. You have to stay calm, no matter what. Now, breathe..."_

Jaune fluttered his eyes open as Pyrrha re-entered his view. The tension in his limbs slackened, and his fingers relaxed around Crocea Mors.

"Are you afraid?"

He blinked, her question catching him by surprise. Was he afraid? Did he fear what they were going into? ...Yes. He was afraid. But— "Not for myself."

"You're worried about us." It wasn't a question. His forlorn demeanor gave away his response. Pyrrha's gaze hardened. "I know how you feel, Jaune," she said quietly. "And I know it can be terrifying to be placed in a position you're not sure you deserve. But you're not alone. I trust you, Ren and Nora trust you, and even Team RWBY have faith in you! Don't sell yourself short. You can pull through this. We _all_ will."

She gave him one last smile before turning heel, joining the rest of their team. Jaune slumped, exhaling quietly. Trust, huh? Did they really feel that way about him? More importantly, was it _right_? He understood Pyrrha's reasons, but Ren and Nora? Half a year had passed, and they were still in the dark about the conditions of his entry. How could they put their faith in him, when he had yet to do the same for them?

 _Maybe it's time you change that._

Maybe it was. Maybe it was time to trust in his team, and believe in their trust for him. If he really was their leader, then maybe it was time to act like one. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. His feet began to move.

 _I wanted to be a hero..._

Pyrrha took his hand as he approached their assigned Bullhead, pulling him onboard.

 _But I'm not one yet._

The vehicle shook as it began to ascend. Jaune leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth. He swallowed the bile that had risen up his throat. Across the cargo hold, Nora threw him her trademark grin, Ren crossing his arms beside her as he offered a curt nod. Something gleamed within their eyes, a spark of sorts... A gentle hand touched his arm.

"Jaune?"

He glanced to his side, meeting vivid green eyes..

 _I wanted to be a hero._

"I'm good," he answered, forcing a smile which Pyrrha returned.

 _Maybe it's time I started playing the part._

—

The Bullhead landed with a light thud, its engines blaring as the door lifted up. Team RWBY and his teammates immediately barrelled out, but he took the courtesy to thank their pilot first.

" _You kids be careful_..." the man replied. Jaune nodded. He breathed in to calm himself, steeling his nerves before leaping out.

A scene of utter destruction met his eyes.

 _Wha...What?_

Charred cloth, draped over shattered wooden beams, fabric ravaged by rips and tears. Deep gouges running along the ground, as if frenzied claws had raked through the tiles. From gathered clumps of shredded debris, small blazes rose, smoke diffusing into the sky. Jaune's mouth fell agape. He had never seen the aftermath of a successful Grimm attack, let alone lived through one. But this? This was the experience firsthand, the terror of returning to your home, only to find ruin and ash in its stead. A familiar, rancid odour drifted into his nose, and he gagged. Blood. Behind the ruined tents, the crimson liquid pooled.

 _Oh no..._

"Guys. Guys!" he yelled, rushing to catch up with the group. Several heads turned. "There's...blood..." The words died in his throat. There, leaning against the shattered stump of a beam, was an Atlesian guard, red rivulets trickling from his mouth. His helmet was gone, a hardened gash on the side of his head. The man's eyes were closed. Jaune's throat tightened. "O-Oh..."

Team RWBY and his teammates stood solemnly around the guard. Yang lifted her gaze to meet his. Her lilac eyes were drained. "Yeah...we know."

"What...what happened here?" Pyrrha gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. She looked a second from throwing up. Ren knelt before the fallen man, eyes narrowing acutely.

"A head injury," he commented, inspecting the wound. "It's a fairly deep cut. From the markings on the ground...this was probably done by a talon, or a claw. There's another injury here that matches that profile." Ren gestured to a set of red streaks, still dripping with blood on the soldier's left side. "...Still fresh. But the one on his head has already crusted over...what—?"

"Gah!"

The man jerked forward, fingers snatching around Ren's wrist before anyone could react. Jaune yelped, his heartbeat skyrocketing as he jumped away. Shock gave way to instinct at the sight of his teammate under threat. He darted forward, sword drawn in an instant. The guard's eyes widened. His hand dropped. Ren tumbled back.

"Ren!"

"I'm fine," he responded, picking himself up. "See to him."

A moment of hesitation, before he sheathed Crocea Mors. The man's face was pale, but he was undoubtedly alive, his breaths escaping in short rasps. Jaune knelt down. "Hey, are you alri—"

The man coughed. A spray of blood burst from his lips, splattering over his breastplate before he could back away. Ruby and Yang were immediately at the soldier's side.

"Hey, take it easy!"

"Are you okay?"

Another series of coughs stained the ground crimson, and Jaune wrinkled his nose as he stepped away. As if the situation in Vale wasn't bad enough...the cleanup crew would have it even worse.

The man's fit slowed to a stop, the glazed look in his eyes fading as he regained clarity. The eight of them stared as he squinted up.

"...Is this heaven? Because if it is...I want out. Place looks like a wreck."

... _What?_

That was notthe reply he expected. This guy was half dead and slowly bleeding out, and _that_ was his response? Jaune opened his mouth, but no words emerged. Thankfully, Ruby took the opportunity to speak.

"Nope, you're alive!" she said with a grin. The soldier frowned.

"You're...kids?" he grunted. A shudder ran up his body, and Ruby and Yang quickly grasped his shoulders, holding him in place.

"We're Huntresses-in-training," the blonde explained, flashing an urgent glare at the rest of them. "He's still bleeding, we need some bandages here!"

Jaune inhaled sharply. The guard was still alive...but that only meant the potential of death. He swept his gaze across the area, scanning the crumbled shelters. Bandages, bandages... a glimpse of red and white. A medical tent!

"Ren, Nora—"

"I see it." Ren was already on his feet. "We'll search for anything we can use."

"Keep him talking!" Nora added. The two glanced at each other and took off.

"Great..." Jaune murmured. The man wheezed from behind.

"You need...to leave," he said with a cough. "It's too dangerous for you..."

"No can do," Yang answered. "Sorry buddy, but you ain't getting rid of us that easily."

Ruby nodded. "That's right! Professor Goodwitch sent us to find out what was going on!" Her cheerful expression suddenly fell. "Can you tell us what happened, Mr...?"

"Krome...Rufus Krome. Sergeant of the Atlesian Army. I'll tell you one thing...it wasn't just the Grimm that did this."

There was a collective intake of breath. It wasn't just the Grimm? How? What else could have caused such damage? Or was the question not how, or what...but who? A shiver ran up Jaune's spine. Now that he thought about it, with the invasion as a distraction, any number of individuals could have infiltrated the city. Could it have been an outsider who had caused this? For what reason? Every second spent wondering was a second his fear grew.

"Sergeant." Weiss spoke for the first time since they had landed. Her expression was vacant, and were they in more favourable conditions, he would have drawn parallels to her title of 'ice queen'. "You and your squad were assigned to protect the citizens of Vale, were you not? Where are they?"

Rufus grunted. "Safe...or most of them, at least."

Weiss stared coldly. "Tell us _exactly_ what happened."

The sergeant sighed, leaning his head back. "...The perimeter was holding. We were pushing back the Grimm. Your seniors...they really did some work. Your professors decided to escort the severely injured to the hospitals. Took some of their students with them. Everything was going smoothly...and then we saw the flare.

"We didn't know what happened...so we started mobilising some Bullheads to survey from above. That didn't work too well. Whilst we were distracted, something snuck into the safe zone. First thing it did? Destroy the medical shelters. There was panic everywhere. We dropped our guard...and the Grimm took advantage of that."

The crackling of the burning tents was all Jaune heard. Something had managed to sneak into the safe zone. _'Something'_. What, a Grimm? What could have passed the line of defence?

"Was it...a Grimm?" Pyrrha voiced his concerns. The man hung his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. It was too dark to tell. Whatever it was, it didn't seem human. Or Faunus," Rufus added as an afterthought. "It moved too fast, but one thing's for sure...we didn't manage to kill it."

So it was still out there.

Jaune's heart began to race.

"What happened to the citizens?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Rufus smirked, much to his surprise.

"I told you, kid. They're safe." He doubled over for a moment as another fit of coughs ravaged his body, Ruby and Yang steadying him as he shuddered and hacked. Rufus spat, a glob of blood painting the floor red. Jaune flinched as it splashed.

"Mr. Krome, where are they?" Ruby pleaded. The man grimaced.

"...In the southwest district. We were lucky the Grimm were so few when it happened. The civilians...were evacuated. We set up a new safe zone...whilst the rest of us kept the Grimm at bay."

"What about your men?" Weiss questioned. "The seniors?"

"Your seniors are safe...we were ordered to protect the people of Vale, and we did." There was a hint of a growl in his voice. "Don't think any less of us just because we're not from around."

"...Of course."

"So they're safe..." Ruby breathed. "Everyone's safe..."

 _No. Not yet._ The Grimm were still prowling, the mysterious infiltrator still alive, and the professors and half of the seniors were still unaccounted for. Jaune clenched his fists. "Not everyone..."

"Jaune's right," Blake echoed. "We still have to investigate that signal flare. Not to mention..." Her eyes skimmed over Rufus, lingering on his injuries. Ruby caught on to her meaning fast enough.

"We need to get him out of here," she said resolutely. "Mr. Krome? Can you walk?"

Rufus laughed, but it left him as a harsh, wheezing cough. "Do you think I'd still be here if I could?" He placed a palm to his left side, where blood still dribbled down. "Nothing to do with my legs...but it hurts to stand and breathe."

Ruby gasped. "B-But..."

"Just leave me."

Jaune stiffened. It was like a shard of cold ice had just struck his heart. Rufus sighed.

"You have a mission, don't you? A mission that's more important that me. What's the life of one man to the lives of many? Go. Leave me here."

'Of course not,' Jaune wanted to say. Yet there was truth in his words—they _were_ on a mission, and every minute they spent there was a minute lost to time. What was the one to the life of countless more? Were he a more logical person, he would have agreed straight away.

But he wasn't. Jaune Arc was not that type of person.

"We're not leaving you," he stated firmly. Rufus rolled his eyes, but he pressed on. "We're going to get you out of here, somewhere safe, and then, we're going to go investigate that signal flare."

"You're wasting time, kid..."

"Wasting time or not, it's the right thing to do." Pyrrha stepped forward, catching his gaze. A silent message shone in her eyes. _I'm with you._

"We're Huntresses, Mr. Krome," Ruby whispered. "We're not leaving you behind."

Rufus murmured something under his breath, of which he could only pick out 'idiots' and 'heroes'. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, his eyes bulged, and a tremor ran down his body. A moment later, he keeled over, hacking violently as speckles of blood dotted the floor.

"Mr. Krome!" Ruby cried. She took hold of one arm, Yang doing the same on his other side.

"Easy, sergeant!"

Jaune grit his teeth. Was this all he could do? Watch helplessly as a man coughed out his lungs? Faced with the choice of leaving him to die? If he had been stronger, or wiser, or even a little more charismatic...he could have done something that didn't require that decision to be made.

 _Ren, Nora, where are you? We need to help him, and fast..._

"Jaune!" As if on cue, Ren emerged from the smoke, Nora trailing behind. "We found some bandages. There wasn't much left, but it should help...is he alright?"

Jaune glanced back at Rufus, who was panting heavily after his fit. "Yeah, but we don't know for how long."

"...I'll get to work."

Without another word, Ren approached the guard, silently removing Ruby from his side. He began to wrap the fabric around his wound, evoking a hiss from the fallen man.

"Damnit," Rufus groaned, "how many times...do I have to tell you? Leave. Me."

Ruby shook her head. "Nope!"

The soldier growled. "Your teachers, your seniors...they're in trouble. Why aren't you going to help them?" Jaune winced as his eyes swivelled towards him. "Who's going to take responsibility for them?"

There was silence. Something had to be done. A choice had to be made. But which one?

"Guys...he has a point."

His head instantly whipped towards Blake, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone present glared at the girl, who shuffled on the spot. "Look, I don't think that leaving him is the right thing to do. But it's the most reasonable thing we _can_ do."

A glint of anger flashed through him. Had she really just suggested—?

"B-Blake?" Ruby stuttered. Her expression could only be described as horrified. "What are you saying?"

Blake took a deep breath. Every word that left her was more frightening than the last. "If he's injured internally—if his organs are damaged—there won't be a way we can take care of him _and_ get to the northwest on time."

"Listen to her," Rufus coughed. But Jaune didn't hear him. His fingers were trembling as Blake's words replayed in his mind.

 _She's right._

"Blake, what the hell?" Yang eyes burnt red as she stomped to her partner. "You want us to leave him to _die?_ "

"Of course not! But you heard him! He's not the only one in danger right now!"

 _She's right._

"We're Huntresses! We don't abandon people! We don't run away!"

"We're not—" Blake froze mid-sentence. She recoiled. "It...it wouldn't be the first time."

" _Blake!_ "

"Stop it!" Ruby cut into the argument. "We can't fight about this! We can't..." Her shoulders trembled, her face twisted with fatigue. "We need to decide, now..."

Silver eyes rose to meet his own. Jaune swallowed. _Don't say it. Please, don't say it._

"What should we do, Jaune?"

The weight of the world crashed down on his shoulders. She was asking _him,_ of all people? Ruby was far more of a leader than he, and this was a choice that could decide the fate of one, or many lives. What if he made the wrong one? And on that matter, was there even a _right_ one? Could he live with it if there wasn't? He took a large gulp of air, breathing out slowly to try to calm himself. It didn't work.

That is, until Ren laid his hand on his shoulder.

He didn't know when his teammate had left Rufus's side, only that his presence was a welcome comfort. But it wasn't the only one; no sooner had he appeared did he feel another softer, gentler touch on his other shoulder. Vibrant green eyes gazed into his as Pyrrha smiled reassuringly. Nora materialised from behind her partner, her grin less energetic than usual, but still warm. That glimmer in their eyes...the same spark that he had seen before...

It was confidence. In him. He took a breath.

"We're not leaving him."

"Jaune—"

Whoever spoke didn't get the chance to finish. "I said no!" he roared. "We are _not_ going to leave someone to die! Not here, not anywhere, you understand?"

No-one said a word. He shifted his glare to the man in question. "We're not that type of people."

Rufus rolled his eyes, not an unexpected response. But he wasn't finished yet.

"W-What about our mission?" Ruby squeaked, and he met her silver eyes.

"Ruby, you need to call Professor Goodwitch. Tell her what happened, and what we're going to do."

Ruby nodded meekly, reaching for her Scroll before pausing mid-action. "...Jaune?"

"You guys need to head for the signal flare. You're probably more suited for that than we are. As for us"—he motioned to his teammates—"we're going to get Rufus to a safe place. The relocated safe zone looks like our best bet. Once we get him there, we'll follow after you. Okay?"

Ruby's lower lip quivered as her small face contorted with concern. "Are you sure? We'll be splitting up..."

He understood her apprehension. It wasn't the easiest decision to make, especially given their situation, but they had to take the risk. Team RWBY had been in more scuffles than his team had. They could take care of themselves...or so he prayed. Jaune nodded. "The seniors and the professors should still be there, right? You won't be alone."

"But what about you?"

"We'll be fine. We have a Nora, remember?" He forced a smile, and Ruby's lips twitched. "Anyway, you should go. Time's running out."

She nodded slowly. Crescent Rose twirled from behind her as she addressed her team.

"Okay guys, you heard him. Let's move out!" Her shout was met by the clicking of unfolding weapons. Ruby grinned, sparing him a quick glance. "Good luck, Jaune."

"You too, Ruby. Be careful. And don't forget to call Professor Goodwitch."

She nodded, and the four girls took off into the dark. They vanished from view in seconds, leaving naught but the sound of sizzling flames in their wake.

 _They're gone..._

His strength left him. The confidence he had been projecting disappeared, leaving his body drained and shaken. Jaune sighed, his shoulders sagging as he exhaled. It took him a moment to register that Pyrrha was rubbing his back. He glanced at her, and she returned a comforting gaze.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Did I do the right thing?" he asked hoarsely. She smiled softly, just as she would after a training match.

"I think you performed admirably. You did what you thought was right, and that's what matters."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things wouldn't end horribly after all. "Thanks. Now, we should probably move. There _is_ an injured soldier lying there, after all."

Rufus coughed. "Yes, thank you for remembering me...after I told you a thousand times _not_ to. Didn't you ever learn to listen to your elders?"

Jaune ignored him. "So, how do you think we move him? Without causing more damage?"

"It's probably best to keep him level," Ren supplied. "So we can't carry him by hand. Or launch him, Nora."

"Aww..." the smaller girl grumbled.

"What about a stretcher?" Pyrrha suggested. Ren lifted a hand to his chin.

"That might work. There were some supplies back in the medical tent...we might be able to find something."

"Then do that, and fast," Jaune ordered. His two teammates nodded, darting off once more.

"Not bad, kid. But was it wise to divide your numbers?" Rufus probed. "You're only juniors, after all."

"We're doing what we have to."

"You had a choice. You could have left me."

"And I already told you, we aren't doing that!" he snapped. The man chuckled, his voice grinding on his ears.

"You have heart, kid," he murmured quietly, "but heart's not enough. The life of a Huntsman isn't all sunshine and rainbows, and I know enough people to be sure of that. If you think you can continue to make choices like that...give it a few years or so, and you might want to reconsider your choice of job."

Jaune looked away. He didn't need to hear this, not at this time and place. A Huntsman might not have everything better off, but they had lives of fulfillment—fulfillment in knowing that they had saved someone else. That they were seen as heroes by the people. Wasn't that enough for him to continue his path?

...Maybe.

He shook his head. He didn't need these thoughts, not when there was a crisis at hand. But as Ren and Nora returned with a crudely-shaped stretcher, his mind couldn't help but fall into that net of words. Their team consisted of four, simple First Years, and Team RWBY was much the same. No matter how skilled they were, in the end, it was skill _and_ experience that dictated life and death. And experience was something they all lacked.

Deep in Jaune's heart, the seeds of fear began to sprout.

Fear, that Rufus had been right.

* * *

 **I will straight up admit that the Ruby point of view is not my best work. Ruby is one of the most difficult characters for me to write, almost on the same level as Ozpin due to her lack of development. Whilst I have a general idea of how I want her to develop HERE, I do have to start it at her pre-Volume 3 state. On the other hand, I'm hoping that my Jaune perspective was better. This is the first chapter where his point of view plays a key role, so I'd like to think it did well. But of course, you'll be the judge of that.**

 **No post-writing comments this time (I'm too tired), but I will mention that this is where the story will properly begin.**


End file.
